Sonic Wind
by RankoSaotome
Summary: Sonic Wind still lives! Sonic aka Saotome Ranma and his girlfriend, Chaos, have been taken to another world! Can Ranma fight his way through this world in order to bring himself and Chaos home? Will he land more girls? Find out soon!
1. Book 1: Rebirth Intro

Sonic Wind  
  
By RankoSaotome  
  
This is not a chapter, merely the opening theme.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Some light music begins, as a guitar is played in the hands of one Ranma Saotome, his place in front of a microphone. To his left was Ryouga Hibiki on a bass guitar, and behind held Mousse on drums. Finally, we have Ukyou Kuonji, dressed like a boy, on keyboard.  
  
The music starts for several moments before Ranma steps up to the mike, and starts to sing in a soft tone.  
  
"Memories concern  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safer in my room  
  
Unless I try to start again"  
  
Before Ranma went into the next part, the four started to bring the music up into a rising pitch.  
  
"I don't want to be the one  
  
Who battles always choose  
  
Cuz inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused"  
  
For the chorus, all of them started to play a bit louder for the screaming crowd before, Ukyou keeping upon a small set of keys, Mousse limiting himself from all four drums and two cymbals to half that, while Ranma and Ryouga lead on guitars.  
  
"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit tonight"  
  
Ukyou turned down the power on her keyboard to turn the keyboard into more of a background music, while Ranma toned down on his electric guitar, Ryouga and Mousse leading in instrumentals now.  
  
"Cultured my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I have no options left again"  
  
Ukyou and Ranma began to once more pick up with their instruments, Ryouga and Mousse lowering their playing to let the two lead once more. Then, after several moments, Ryouga and Ukyou began to tone down once more, leaving the electric guitar and drums the main players.  
  
"I dont want to be the one  
  
Who battles always choose  
  
Cuz inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused"  
  
Ukyou and Ryouga picked up once more, all four moving into a sychronization of notes that brought the illusion of four bodies playing as one, all on the same notes.  
  
"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit tonight"  
  
As Ranma started the next set, he rose his voice to almost screaming.  
  
"I'll paint it on the walls  
  
Cuz I'm the one that falls  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
and this is how it ends"  
  
Lowering his voice once more, the four sped up their playing, going back into the same notes in unison once more as they led up to the end.  
  
"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
to show you what I mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Breaking the habit tonight"  
  
As the screaming of the crowd began, Ranma Saotome awoke in the real world, looking around wildly before calmly speaking. "What the hell was that?! As freaky as the speedy ones... What're those about anyways?" Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma got up for a new day, for a change being the one to throw his father out the window. 


	2. Meetings

Sonic Wind  
  
By RankoSaotome  
  
Ok, finally going to start this thing and get some fun going. Hope you enjoy it. Well, here we go. Starting scenes were inspired by Xen-Oh's "Shadow's Rebirth", and I hope he doesn't mind me stealing that idea. These two fics are sort of alike, but I'm going to try to keep everything that happens as different from "Shadow's Rebirth" as I can. Also, I apologize for not including this with the opening theme, but I HAD to get this thing started.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
MEETINGS  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Blue. That's all I can see, as I fall... fall? It's more like sink... I'm sinking and pulling the fat man with me. No other point to my being here, but I know I have to take him with me... Or peace will never come... Peace... something I and the brilliant red light illuminating myself and the man shaped like a large egg.  
  
'-----, please don't leave us...' I could hear a voice in my head. I was beginning to lose consciousness and the fat man had already drowned, so I let go of him. The jerk sank further as I looked at the light. 'I don't know what I'll do without you, -----.' I managed a smile, but I could not find the strength to respond. I could only think one name as darkness engulfed me.  
  
'-----...'  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
I awoke with a start, my skin moist and covered in perspiration as my eyes darted back and forth across the interior of the Tendou guest room. After calming my heart rate and wiping away my sweat, I released an intake of air in relief. "What a weird dream..." I said quietly while getting to my feet, grabbing my bathing supplies and a set of my chinese clothes.  
  
As it was 3:07 am, no one, not even Kasumi, was awake. What luck, no line for the bath this morning. Maybe today things would be going my way? With my record, no way in hell would the peace last. Though I'd enjoy it while I had it, especially considering a nice, long soak was just what I needed...  
  
After a good bath until 3:28 am, I got dressed and raided the fridge for a quick breakfast, which was technically a normal one for other people. As I shoved it all down, I checked outside and smiled as I looked up at the clear pre-dawn sky, with not a cloud in sight. Maybe I could head to the school for a bit of exercise...  
  
Grabbing my bag and fixing myself a bento, despite my less-than-Kasumi-style cooking, I left a note telling Kasumi I went to school early, I left at 3:52 am, and rushed down the road. On my way, I could sense a foursome of joggers, all female, following me, each and every single one of them keeping pace with me while they were jogging. How insulting! Here I am, running, and they're easily keeping up. I was about to turn and confront them when I paused, then turned.  
  
Great Scott, they're so damn hot!! The one in the middle had dark blond hair, almost on the verge of being some type of orange, and her hair was short all around, except for two groups of strands that hung longly down her back. Her eyes were orange and she looked very cute, despite I would put her age at around 15 compared to my 17. She was wearing an orange shirt that clung tightly to her bust with perspiration and a pair of maroon bloomers that showed off her long, slender legs, at least until the white running sneakers on her feet. Her skin was a cream-like white that was very appealing.  
  
The one off to the side of the group had very light skin, like she wasn't in the sun too often, and her hair was purplish in tint. She wore something that could be only described as black leather, a bodysuit that more resembled a leotard, only with long sleeves that matched the body's material. On her feet were a pair of black sneakers and her green eyes were an odd contrast to the lack of color. Still, the tight fitting suit screamed only one word to me; "stacked"!!  
  
Number three was probably the one in best shape, thought her bust wasn't as impressive as number two, and she looked like the real fighter type. She had long hot pink hair that was braided all the way to her tight ass, and green eyes that sparkled with potential mischief. She was wearing a light red long sleeve shirt and blue skirt, only long enough not to flash everyone. Though, in her jogging, she did flash me a glimse of the red satin panties beneath. Where the other two were wearing sneakers, though the stacked one looked like she'd prefer high heels, this girl was wearing boots that came up to four inches below her knees.  
  
Finally, I came to the last of the four, and she reminded me a lot of Kasumi, only... sexier and battle hardened. Of the four, this girl's blue eyes radiated both the most gentleness and the most conflict. I swear I could drown in those orbs of ocean blue, and I could practically see her heart in those eyes. Her orangish-pink hair hung to the middle of her back in flowing waves, with two groups, one over each shoulder, at her front. Her white tanktop was slightly transparent, showing a light green bra underneath, and she was wearing a pair of tight, light green shorts. You could see the outline of her thong underwear underneath. Between the four of them, I liked this girl the most. Her skin had a nice tan that mixed with her hair color to give off a sort of attractive glow.  
  
"Uh, hi. Nice... morning, isn't it?" I could feel the sweat that beaded my head and it quickly brought the four girls to either laugh or giggle at my expression. When the five of us had calmed down, introductions were to be made, so I decided to lead off. "I'm Ranma Saotome. And you four are?"  
  
"I'm Ihrie Kusanagi," Was the reply of the kind, battle hardened girl, in a sweet Kansai accent. Nice name and voice, I like it. I had to make a mental note to remember these names for when I fantasize about these girls later. Hey, I'm a healthy young man, I can have wet dreams. And tonight, these four will be gracing my dreams.  
  
"My name's Yuri Recca. Nice to meet you." This came from the pink haired girl, and she wrapped an arm around Ihrie. Her voice was more local than Ihrie's, with just a hint of Osaka's accent in her voice. Both girls were smiling. Ohhhhh, lesbians, lucky me. Lesbian threesome, anyone? "Me and Ihrie've been 'best friends' since kindergarden." Must... think of fiances... not have naughty fun with lesbians... Ah, screw the fiances...  
  
"I'm Virginia Benoit." Ohhh, goth girl this time, huh? She looked like she wasn't from Japan. "I'm English." No wonder she has such a pretty name, she's not even Japanese. Oh well, she was still pretty hot, but by her stance, I could also tell one other thing. She was most definately NOT a virgin.  
  
"And I'm Crystal Brea. American." A Gaijin, huh? Don't get too many of them around here... And she was pretty cute too. She, like what Yuri did to Ihrie, latched onto Yuri's arm. "And don't think of hitting on Yuri, she's taken..." Then she faked a kiss on Yuri's lips, bringing a blush to Yuri's face before all four started laughing. Is this a joke?  
  
"Um... what was that, a joke?" The four girls slowly calmed down, remembering I was here before blushing once more. Ah, I must have that effect on women... That or I caught them on something much less than a joke.  
  
"Well... should we tell him?" Neither girl brought neither approval nor denial, so the speaker, Crystal, thought it would be ok to tell. "Well, myself and Virginia moved here a long time ago, and we four became good friends. Sometimes, too good." She winked and I was the one to blush. Lesbians! "So, you're, um..." "Lesbians? Technically no, we just enjoy each other every once in a while. Virginia dropped out ever since she got a boyfriend." After giggling a moment, she continued. "Yuri considers herself straight, but me and Ihrie swing both ways."  
  
Wow, what luck. Bi-sexual girls that might not mind my curse. Can you say orgy? Hehe, hope so. "Of course, we wouldn't be opposed to some group activity." Ihrie was the one to speak next and for several moments, I was blushing, as I thought over what it would be like, and liking what I was finding. "H-huh...???" Then she and Cream burst out laughing, Virginia and Yuri blushing as well as they thought the two were serious. "Who said we meant sexually?" Huh? Oh, I get it...  
  
"Oh, you want me to jog with you girls?" At Ihrie's nod, I smiled and moved to join at the girl's side, the five of us quickly starting to jog once more, the school slowly coming into view and we approached. Once we reached it, out group circled the block and went back towards the Tendo Dojo. Surprisingly, I discovered during that time more about the four girls than I knew about my own fiances, including that Crystal, Ihrie, and Yuri all lived together three houses down from the Tendos, with Virginia another five houses down. When they all returned, I bid the four farewell and re-entered the Tendo Home at 4:42 am, to go back to sleep, completely forgetting I was leaving to get away from Akane.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
I awoke later, 6:28 am and fully refreshed. No fight with my father, old man was sick, Mr. Tendo had a hangover, and Kasumi was just about to start on breakfast, indicated by my hearing her humming voice moving down the stairs. Getting up and redressed, I left to help. Less than twenty minutes later, I decided a little revenge was in order, which was seconded as 'it's only fair' by Kasumi. Lugging two buckets of water upstairs, I strung them up over the remaining Tendo sisters' doors with a grin, then ran downstairs.  
  
After the two got breakfast out, and Kasumi called up the stairs for her sisters. "Nabiki! Akane! Breakfast!" Gulping down my breakfast at warp speed, or at least that's what it seemed like, I jumped to my feet and checked on the lunch I'd packed himself when Kasumi handed me a bento and a wink of an eye. "Your lunch, Ranma-kun." When two screams erupted throughout the house, I snickered and took the proffered bento, thanking Kasumi and left. Mere seconds later, the screams of two Tendos came as "RANMA!!!!!"  
  
Snickering and moving down the street to meet up with Ihrie and the girls, I found myself early and managed to wait the little while for Ihrie and Crystal to exit. They were giggling with a light blush on their faces. I could guess what they'd been doing just as a whistle sounded from behind me. Turning, I found Virginia along with another girl I hadn't met and three other guys. "Hey, Ranma, what're you doing here?" The guy with the reddish-brown hair straightened and lowly whispered the name 'Ranma Saotome?' to himself. Whoa, I'm famous, sweet.  
  
"I was going to walk you girls to school, is that ok? Or would I be butting in?" I asked quickly, the newcomers looking at each other and shrugging their shoulders. Ihrie and Crystal were too busy whispering about you-know-what to notice us. We were also still waiting for Yuri. When the girl joined us, finally, I'd already met each of the others.  
  
One was named Kale Scavenger. She was the other girl with snowy white hair and three sky blue bracelets that adorned her eft arm. She was wearing a normal school uniform with the top three buttons unlatched so she wouldn't choke from her... impressive assets. She was almost as big as Virginia, who had her uniform in much the same fashion, except her bracelets were black instead of blue. Kale's light skin was nicely cared for, as it almost glowed under the sun. Her eyes were an emerald green that almost pierced to my very core.  
  
Next was a guy with long black hair, with red highlights, that was all spikes. The guy had red eyes, seriously, and was wearing the boys' uniform, shirt untucked with a black trench coat over that. As for his skin, it was tan, but his eyes and bizarre hair almost distracted me from checking. His name was Shade Grigsby.  
  
The next guy was shorter than the rest, with a name as strange as Miles Prower. He was German, and a genius to boot. He wore the unifrom, shirt half tucked-in half not, and had a messy crop of orangish hair, and blue eyes. The guy radiated responsibility, despite he seemed at least a year younger than the others. I was surprised to learn he was a fan of mine.  
  
Finally, we came to the martial artist of the group, named Rick Hunter. He too was a gaijin, with reddish-brown dreadlocks, and purplish, nearly black, eyes. He wore the school uniform fully tucked in, but he also wore a pair of fingerless gloves and a steel bracer. His skin was darker than the others, to the point of being light brown, but not so fair as to be mistaken for other Asians.  
  
"Well, shall we go?" At my comment, Yuri nodded, bringing Crystal and Ihrie's attention to us, making them blush further. Laughing, we all left, quickly enough to get out of sight before Nabiki or Akane could leave the house. Today would be a good day, I'm sure of it.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
After class introductions, and Akane Tendo being sent to the hall for being late, seats were reassigned. The room could seat 25 easily, 30 if we moved in a few more chairs. Let me give you a rundown of our new seat arrangements.  
  
-----  
  
Virg.YukaAkaneHiroDaisuke  
  
-----  
  
RickShadeHiroshiSayuriMiles  
  
-----  
  
ShinUkyouKaleYuriKaoru  
  
-----  
  
TenchiLafielNaruShiroKentaro  
  
-----  
  
CrystalIhrieRanmaMakotoKei  
  
Being in the back with two lesbians would really tempt me to get down and dirty, but with that guy Makoto and his girlfriend Kei back here too... Damn, this sucks. Oh well, after school, Ihrie's house, or so I hope. Every once in a while during class, I'd catch Ihrie and Crystal whispering again. Probably more sweet nothings, but I'm not too sure. Those two confuse me sometimes.  
  
"Saotome, what is the square root of 29584 all over 7 in its simplest form?" I brought my head back up immediately to view something I'd rather not see. Ukyou and Akane both glaring at me while some of my new friends watch expectantly. Don't want to look stupid in front of them, so I immediately jot down the problem on paper.   
  
29584 ^2  
  
-----  
  
7  
  
Hmmm.... Another of the teach's brain teasers... wait a minute! Maybe it goes like this, not like that...  
  
(29584^2) / 7  
  
In that case, the answer is... "The answer is 172/7 or...24 and 4/7." The teacher looked upset that I'd gotten that right, and when he made it known... Ok, comedy relief. "Oops, sorry about that!" I was treated to a massive facefault by all but my new friends. They just keeled over, laughing their asses off. I paused a moment to take a peek up Ihrie's skirt before she could notice me doing so. Heh, white and blue stripped panties look good on her, though I'd have preferred the thong. Still, looking outside when everyone recovered, today promised to be a great day. With this day's good events, I was in full agreement.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
A/N: So, what'd you think of chapter one? I know it was short, but the next chapter goes a bit more into detail and will be hopefully a lot longer. I'll try my best. As for Ranma being a bit more perverted, I say he just wasn't physically attracted to his other fiances. Around girls he IS physically attracted to... well, maybe he is a bit of the pervert Akane claims he is. Any guesses on the pairing in this story? Could be almost any of the girls, he's attracted to them all. Maybe I could have him date them all? Put in a review and tell!  
  
Next Chapter - LESSONS 


	3. Lessons

Sonic Wind  
  
By RankoSaotome  
  
Well, here's the second actual chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Once again, this fic was inspired by "Shadow's Rebirth" by Xen-Oh, but I try to keep it unalike so I am not accused of stealing ideas. Once again, do no accuse me of copying Xen-Oh, I'm trying to not steal anything other than concept idea. Thanks to him for the original story, then thanks to SEGA for Sonic the Hedgehog, and finally Rumiko Takahashi for Ranma 1/2.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
LESSONS  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
I grinned as I overlooked Ihrie and Crystal in her room from the trees outside. The two had the window open and, against popular belief, were merely talking. They knew I was here, every once in a while throwing a question my way on the nice evening night. Thankfully, I'd managed to avoid water all day, yay me!  
  
Caught in my thoughts, I didn't notice Crystal leave the room with some clothes she was going to change into. "So, today was a more peaceful day for you, Ranma?" Hm? Oh, Ihrie's asking me a question. Almost hadn't noticed. Note to self, when in a conversation with Ihrie, don't let eyes wander over her delicious form. "Yeah, it was. No fights, no fiances bugging me, and I met you and the others. All in all, a GREAT day." That brought a smile to Ihrie's face and I had to supress the need to drool over how kawaii it made her look.  
  
Smiling back, I then noticed Crystal coming back in... holy crimany, she's hot!! She was standing there in a light blue blouse one size too small and a pair of tight jean shorts that hugged her curves like a glove. Suddenly, I was sitting at full attention and thankful they were in there while I was outside. I got the feeling, from the large bulge in my pants, that they'd enjoy my reaction too much. Can't say I would complain either, heh heh.  
  
"K-kawaii..." Crystal blushed a moment, then grinned and did her best not to break down in laughter. I think they'd decided to tease me further, because next thing I know, I'm upside down on the ground below the tree, my face flushed after first... They flashed me! Pulled up their shirts and... moving back and forth... Those girls are more shameless than Shampoo, and on them, it's not a bad thing, hehe...  
  
When I got back to my feet and looked up, I noticed the shades were pulled down, blocking my view, but when I leapt up to see if I could hear anything, all I could hear was moaning from inside. Ack, those teases. Maybe if I'd not fallen, I would have seen more? Probably not, I don't think even they're into voyeurism. Leaping to the roof, I roof hopped away, idly noticing Yuri leaving her home and following.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
When I returned to the Tendo Dojo and set down on the walkway entrance, I felt a tap on my shoulder and naturally jumped ten feet into the air in surprise. Turning and prepared to whack Ryouga if it was him, I came face-to-face with Yuri. "Huh? Yuri, what're you doing here?" She managed a small sigh, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "You were listening to those two." "They were teasing me, there's a difference. So, what're you doing here?"  
  
"Those two can get VERY loud. Last thing I heard before leaving was Ihrie driving Crystal over." Oh my, and I missed that? Damn me, they left the window partially open and I could have gone inside to see that... Maybe not even I'm that much of a pervert. Wish I was, heh heh. "Sounds like they're having fun." "They are, that's the problem. If I listen too long, I get tempted to join them." Heh heh, I'll have to share this with Ihrie. She'll LOVE hearing that.  
  
"Oh, would you like to come in? Perhaps we could do..." I tried to think up some kind of activity, but the things I came up with were something Mom would say was too naughty. "HE'S CHEATING ON ME WITH SOME GROUP OF SLUTS!!!!" Dammit, Akane, you're only supposed to say that AFTER I sleep with them!! "How about we start at finding out who you were... or rather are." I blinked for a few moments before nodding and slowly allowing myself to be dragged away from the household... Only to run into someone who Pops keeps telling me I shouldn't go see.  
  
"M-Mom!!" I managed to get out just before the woman embraced me and squeezed... soon releasing me so I could breathe. "Where the hell is that father of yours?" When I managed to blink and look at Yuri questioningly, the old man came flying out. "Ranma, your evil mother is coming, and... ERK!!!!" I never knew Mom was so fast... but when she slammed into Pops and started to strangle him, I turned to Yuri and used a universal instant item technique.  
  
"Popcorn?" Yuri smiled and immediately grabbed some. "Yes, please."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
When Mom finally calmed down, she, myself, and Yuri all sat at the table. Akane was making rude gestures and glares at Yuri, once going so overboard with her accusations that Akane got slapped by Kasumi. After several more moments of silence, Mom spoke. "Genma... you took Ranma from me for ten years. Ten years that I left alone, chasing after you, because YOU wanted to teach Ranma martial arts!"  
  
"But, the contract...!!" "I KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT CONTRACT YOU MEANT!!! That seppuku promise wasn't worth the paper it was written on. It became void the minute you handed it to me, I READ it, Genma!!!" Pops winced, which brought a feeling of both worry and excitement to me. "What contract, Mom?"  
  
"It was a contract Soun and Genma signed to a group of mages. In exchange for Kimiko Tendo's soul and your very life, they sealed Happosai away for many years in that cave. Should you and Akane marry, a clause will destroy Happosai utterly..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Multiple glares found their way to the pair of fathers, glaring intently. "And what the hell brought this on?" I asked, though I wish I hadn't.  
  
"The seal sent Happosai to a world of... well, endless pleasure. It drove him so insane that he became what he is today. Beforehand, Happosai was a great martial artist, and Genma and Soun's mentor."  
  
"However..." The old letch was the next to speak. I hadn't even noticed him yet. "Those two were only looking for a path down easy street. They only took parts of what I taught, considered those parts as halves, and each learned a different part. Then, they had the NERVE to declare their children will marry and carry on the Anything-Goes."  
  
"Then, they learned I had much more to the Anything-Goes and had declared you, Ranma, as my heir. I saw the potential in you, and that's when they tried to seal me away. Genma didn't want anyone to be better than them and Soun didn't want his wife any longer. When she died, Soun blamed his daughters and when you didn't die, Genma stole you from Nodoka to try and kill you himself."  
  
This truth filled me with an indescrible rage, one that filled me to the very brim, but before I could unleash it, Pops and Tendo rose, laughing. Then, suddenly, they were off like a flash.  
  
"WHA!!!!" "I'll get them!!" I leapt to the top of the fence in the yard and took a quick look around. Damn, another technique Pops held back on... What am I saying?!?! Pops was trying to kill me!!! "Ranma, catch!!" I turned quickly enough to catch what Yuri tossed to me. "Thanks, Amy!" I don't even know why I called her that, but I quickly jumped, checking what was in my hand to find a glowing, golden ring, gradually getting brighter...  
  
I could swear my body flashed blue for a second, but soon I was rolled up into a protective shield that spun like I was in a rolling attack, and I was flying faster than I could ever run! The shield faded and a landed on my feet, checking my hands to find a pair of large, white gloves that came about a fifth up my arm and a pair of red, with a white stripe, buckle-up sneakers. Then, I ran after the two old men.  
  
Meter after meter passed beneath my feet like it was nothing, my head feeling slightly light as I suddenly heard the sound of windows cracking around me. With a yell of "LOOK OUT!!!!!" to the people, I broke the sound barrier with the loudest sonic boom I'd ever heard in my life.  
  
Ahead of me, I could hear two voices. "They know now, Tendo. What'll we do now?" Grrrrr.... it's them. "Plan D. We unleash the Techniques of the Dragon." "You don't mean..." "THEIR LIVES ARE FORFEIT!!!!!" Enough stalling, I've had it with them. I killed once, killing them'll be a cakewalk. "DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream just before they notice the blur of light that was me slam into them.  
  
"You menace, you will not stop us!" Another sonic boom sounded, and the two grunted. They were taking the full G-force of my speed, so I just grinned and tightened my grip on the ring in my large hands. "Prepare yourselves!!!" My feet blurred further underneath me until all you could see of them was a rapidly moving spiral of movement. The two fathers gulped as the light increased, then...  
  
I was stopped. "RANMA!!!" I'd completely circled around and now had Yuri on top of me. "Amy, why did you stop me?!" I once again called her Amy, but she brought my attention to the ring in my hand, which was rapidly glowing and I finally realised it needed to cool down a moment before I could use it again. Damn.  
  
"Besides, they've had enough." Now my attention came to the two unconscious old men, taking in the bruises that had formed and their limp postures. My speed must have broken every bone in their bodies. Good, but I still want to beat them up. "Also, did you realise you were calling me Amy?" Huh? Oh, yeah...  
  
"Not really... Name just came to me for a moment..." "It's my... name through resurrection, Ranma." A few more names came to mind, but I held back on saying them, choosing to keep them to myself until a later date. Besides, who would be named 'Sonic' anyways?  
  
"Ranma, how did you go so fast?" This stopped myself and Amy dead in our tracks, looking to my mother and sheepishly grinning. I was about to make something up when... "It must have been the adrenaline in his system, Nodoka. Must have awoken abailities he never knew he had..." For once, I'm thankful Happosai was around, saved me a lot of trouble. "Oh, alright then. Well, I would say Ranma and I should return home but his _fiances_..." Mom said with a lot of venom in her voice. Whoa, they're in trouble? That's tight... "...destroyed our home."  
  
I could see a grin growing on Amy's face and couldn't help but sweat. If I knew her well enough, she was gonna say... "You two can stay with me and my friends! They wouldn't mind." "I'm sure they wouldn't..." Heh, hearing myself and Mom say the same thing at the same time is funny. Now if only I could supress that hard-on in the making further, I might not notice Amy's crotch against mine... Heh, good feel though. "I'll show you the way, Ms. Saotome, while Ranma gets his stuff." With that, they left, and that left me alone with the Tendo sisters and two unconscious fathers. The four of us grinned evilly and went to work.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
When we were finished, the two old men were nothing but bruises, literally. We must have hit them everywhere, with Kasumi inviting Dr. Tofu for shiatsu reasons. While he was opposed to hurting them at first, first word as to how they hurt Kasumi changed that. He told me something about no more crying, starvation, and the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion. Also the Full Body Cat Tongue for Pops and a Death In Dreams point for Soun. Apparently, Soun would experience death every night just before the police came for the two. I nearly died laughing when Cologne came by and added a block to their chi.  
  
"What's going on here, Son-In-Law? I heard you acquired a new ability." I smirked and quickly gave all of them a run-down of how the ring affected me by increasing my speed so high, that I'd broken the speed of sound. "Yes, I noticed that when my windows shattered, Ranma. That's why I was here."  
  
"Sorry, doc. Guess I need to get used to my new speed..." Nabiki had been silent the whole time, revelling in how good it felt to beat up her good-for-nothing father. Kasumi was revelling in much the same way, while Akane had gone back to fuming over Amy's unconscious sexual advances. Ah, screw you, Akane.  
  
After excusing myself t grab my stuff, plus raiding my father's bag for scrolls and at least 300,000 yen, in cash, and another 500,000 in checks, I came back out to bid farewell. "Don't worry, I'll just be down the street. And please, Cologne, tell that granddaughter of yours that breaking into Amy's house will not be tolerated." I give the Amazon a day to break down a wall or two and try to murder someone. After Cologne and Dr. Tofu left, I was left to my goodbyes to the Tendos.  
  
"Come back soon, Ranma-kun." Kasumi lay a soft kiss of my left sheek, which brought a blush to my face. Suddenly, I wanted to find either Amy or Ihrie and squeeze their bottom. Hehe, even around Kasumi I think naughty thoughts about these girls. Oh, sexy girls are special to me! "I'll just be down the street, Kasumi. Just a few houses down." "Oh, would you all mind if I visit?" "We wouldn't mind at all." That is provided I'm not bumping and grinding one of the girls at the time, heh.  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving a perfect girl like me for some lowlife slut." Delusion, thy name is Akane. "Why don't you just stay with your TRUE fiance?!" Then I'd be miserable, that's why not. "Get a grip, Akane, I don't want ANY of my fiances." "You'd rather just screw one or more of those sluts, wouldn't you?" I'm a guy, aren't I? Of course, I'd love to!!! "Yeah, whatever, Akane..."  
  
"You come back soon, ok? Still need to get some pictures of your girl form to the guys at school." I wish she wouldn't put it in my face what she does. It's bad enough I let her get away with it... "Awww, I didn't know you cared..." I chuckled slightly as Nabiki put on her mask further as I turned and left in a blur of movement, leaving my innocence behind with the punishment of the two old men, and embracing my future with the others.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
A/N: So, what do you think of Chapter 2? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know.  
  
Looks like Yuri(Amy) might have a chance to win Ranma's heart, if the others don't steal the chance back. Living in the same house as THREE very sexy girls, can Ranma resist their charms, or is he lost to the others? Find out next time on Sonic Wind!  
  
Next Chapter - INNOCENCE 


	4. Innocence

Sonic Wind  
  
By RankoSaotome  
  
Here's Chapter 3 - INNOCENCE. Wow, I'm just posting these like mad. If this keeps up, I'll be in Season 2 soon. Heh, the song I have lined up will be just plain hilarious. I'll give you a hint; think beaches and bikinis. No more hints! Oh well, here's the chapter!  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
INNOCENCE  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
I woke to a new sensation the next day, then suddenly got a feeling of foreboding before I even opened my eyes. Slowly creaking open one eye, I came face-to-face with something I knew. Ihrie's naked chest was right in my face, nipples jutting out and poking my cheeks. Naturally, I reacted as any normal guy would at having a girl's chest in his face. I sported a very minor nosebleed and fainted. Last I heard before losing consciousness was Ihrie's shocked yell.  
  
When I awoke again later, a close-up of Ihrie's breasts was all I could think of, just before opening my eyes. I would have preferred it being Ihrie's chest there again, but instead just a concerned group of girls. My mother must have been working on breakfast since she wasn't there. "What happened? I had the weirdest dream..." "Sorry, Ranma. Forgot I was half-naked..." Suuuuure, you did... Besides... "When was I complaining?" My grin and comment must have really gotten to her as Amy started laughing while Ihrie only blushed. Heh, she's cute when she blushes.  
  
"You know, Ihrie, you have some strange ways of waking people up..." Wonder what you do to make sure they go to sleep, heh heh. I stayed silent after that as I got out of bed, throwing on some clothes while ignoring the girls. Wasn't as if I needed to remove anything, after all. "Last time she did that to me, an all-girl orgy followed." Did I mention Crystal is very cool? Hehe, wonder what she'll say next...  
  
"I don't think I should ask about that." "Good thinking." Came the omonous reply from all three girls. Whoa, in stereo even, tight. Thank god it's Saturday, though... need to get used to these new abilities. Question is where to go... I'm known nearly everywhere in Nerima, but no one knew about my special places... "You girls know anywhere I can get used to my new abilities?" I asked while pulling on the two white gloves that had formed yesterday. I hadn't noticed at the moment, but my hair was starting to turn blue...  
  
"Well, we are near the outskirts of Nerima... maybe you and I could head there together?" Is Ihrie suggesting... "Like a date?" The blush coming up on Ihrie's face made me smile, which brought me to my feet as I approached her and the others. "I'd love to... by the way..." Ihrie jumped slightly with a major smile on her face. I think it made her look very cute. I moved closer until our faces were mere millimetres apart, our chests touching and her breasts being slightly flattened. "I loved the view this morning..." She blushed only further and I could only smile.  
  
Once we left the room, the other girls following with smiles, I knew I'd bitten off more then I could chew. Sure, I wanted to just check out my new abilities, but will I be able to show Ihrie a good time? Can I have a peaceful date with her without any fiances showing up? And will she be showing me more of herself, heh heh...  
  
Breakfast was quick and eventless. I didn't count Akane stopping in, declaring she would beat up everyone there if they tried to stop her from taking back her rightful 'property'. Yeah right, I'm just her ticket to getting that damn dojo. Suffice to say, I found out that the girls were VERY good fighters. I bet they could open their own dojo and the Tendos would go under... but I wouldn't wish that on Kasumi.  
  
Smiling, myself and Ihrie left after breakfast, fully aware of the group of fiances following us.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Upon reaching the limits of Juuban, we departed the train, each keep our senses on the group following us further and further. When we approached the police station, I managed a grin as all but one drew away to follow at a more discreet distance. Shampoo, however, wound up getting arrested for passing with lethal weapons in full view. Of course, she broke out but I'm glad to say Cologne will be most displeased.  
  
Smiling as we chanced looks back every several meters, we figured we'd just play with them before turning a corner. Winking, Ihrie literally leapt into my arms before I grinned and took off at top speed, leaving a large cloud of dust in my wake as I sped away. I could hear Akane screaming my name from miles away, heh heh.  
  
Eventually, we came to a stop, in the reknowned Youma park, where most any and all of the Senshi's fights took place. It had become so bad that very few ever approached the park anymore, least the Youma get them. Of course, Ihrie and I weren't concerned. After all, I bet we both could whip the Senshi anytime, anywhere. If a bunch of clumsy girls could take out youma, Ihrie and I could slaughter them.  
  
Once there, we merely ran around in the park for almost an hour, some people screaming something about Youma breaking out, but we'd found nothing so far. People ran screaming from around the park, screaming "YOUMA!!!" at the top of their lungs. Heh, only a matter of time before the Senshi get here. To be truthful, I think Ihrie would like that. She's a pretty good Sailor Jupiter fan, and I agree. You know what they say; nature lovers unite.  
  
I was beginning to run a ditch in the ground of wiring when I heard the stupidest thing. "Halt! Parks are for fun, and we won't allow you to ruin that! In the name of the moon, we will punish all doers of evil..." Then a group of at least nine voices sounded out. "And that means you!!!" It was so fucking pathetic that I fell over laughing, pointing at just how ridiculous the Sailor Senshi were, while Ihrie just stared at them. "Hey!! Don't you laugh at us, demon!!!"  
  
"Heh, to be a demon or an evil-doer, that would imply I did something bad, right?" The Senshi paused and I almost laughed some more at them. At their nods, I continued. "Ok, well, under the Human Rights act, I have the right to know why you're attacking me. So, tell me what I did wrong..." Now not even Ihrie could continue without giggling a little. In fact, I think I heard some chuckles from amongst the Senshi.  
  
"Well, I..." "Meatball head, we just about attacked a guy for running Mach 2 in a park... wait, Mach 2?! Mercury, is that possible?" Heh, this is hilarious. "My mind says no, but my notes say yes. According to ancient texts, there was a group of people a long time ago that could run as fast as the speed of sound." "Bullshit." Whoa, miss green-haired with a staff has a bad mouth. Anyone got a bar of soap? "I took care of that menace many years ago, and he was a hedgehog to boot." WHAT!!!!  
  
"You did WHAT?!?! On what grounds, Pluto?! And it better be good this time!!" "The types of abilities he had were a threat to Crystal Tokyo, so I eliminated the problem." I could see this Sailor Moon girl trying to restrain herself but I didn't bother to restrain Ihrie. She was upon Pluto in a hot second, beating the bloody hell out of her. By the time Uranus and Neptune stopped her, Pluto had a good amount of blood on her face, most of it her own. "You bitch!!! DEAD..."  
  
Pluto never knew how hard I slammed into her, just that I heard a damn loud sonic boom when I started running and another just as I struck. Either way, that time bitch was out cold. "You don't mess with Sonic the Hedgehog and not get bruised a bit, bitch." Turning, I saw a sight that made my blood boil, that Uranus brat holding a sword to Ihrie's throat. Just move an inch, bitch, and see what happens...  
  
"Take another step and your honeypie dies." "You hurt one hair on Tikal's head and I'll rip your bowels out your gut and feed 'em to you!!!" "You'd like that too much..." However, before it could escalate any further, Moon grew a backbone, took out her sceptre and... WHAM!!!!!  
  
Ok, now that had to hurt. That huge bruise on Uranus' head gave proof of that. Ihrie moved to me and Moon merely sighed while looking at the two downed Senshi. "I see these two need to be re-disciplined in who exactly is calling the shots around here." I like this side of Moon, it seems so fun. "All this chaos and pain for this damned Crystal Tokyo... I begin to wonder if it's even worth it." "What is this... Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
When they told us, I could have sworn I felt a rage building up. With each detail, I wondered if the Senshi even realized a few things. "So, exactly how many will prosper in this 'new age?'" "Millions." "And the other several billion people are where?" I had the pleasure of seeing seven Senshi come to a halt and, one-by-one, turn to glare at Pluto. Ohhh, this is going to hurt.  
  
When they were done beating the woman senseless, I heard it. Some kind of movement, electrical and close... Then, I turned and there they were, the fiance brigade standing there, Shampoo holding a small remote in her hands. Sweating, I was about to grab Ihrie and split, when the floor opened up beneath us, and we fell. "WHA!!!"  
  
The two of us fell, the opening closing behind us as I moved to catch Ihrie but she shrugged me off. Slightly confused, we both hit the ground and quickly began to look around. Then, movement to my right! I was about to pounce upon it when Ihrie's hand stopped me. I looked to her, only to find her with eyes wide and staring into the darkness. More carefully, I looked once more as well, then the lights came on.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Let's see you fight our Dark Master Gaia, Ranma!!!" Grrrrr, damn fiances. "What do you say now, bitch? Surrender Ranma, or... AIEEEEE!!!!!!!" I had the pleasure of hearing shouting of the Senshi unleashing their attacks on the fiance brigade, and police whistles, indicating the cops were back for Shampoo. Heh, they deserve it.  
  
As the thing moved once more, large and dark in the light as it wasn't powerful enough to illuminate the figure. All I knew was it was huge and had lots of big, sharp teeth. It was shaped like a giant man-eating plant!! "Huh?! What the heck IS that?!" "Tikal, run!!!" I think she barely moves away, but it was enough as the creature moved to gobble me up. Large fangs came for me as I sped forward, eventually getting into the creature's mouth.  
  
"Oh yeah... GREAT idea, Ranma... Now what do I do?" "RANMA!!! The ring!!" Oh yeah! Reaching into my pockets and withdrawing the item of my choice, I was instantly surrounded by blue light as my hair turned even more blue and spiky, then I tightened into a ball and spun.  
  
Shooting out the back of the creatures mouth, spining like a large buzzsaw, I flew at the beast again and again, most of the time to little effect. Landing on the ground, I just stared in shock as the creature had hundreds of holes in it, but seemed no worse for the wear. "Dammit, time to take out this overgrown weed." Spinning, I was about to blast at the beast when Ihrie grabbed me. "Get ready, Ranma!" "Heh, ok, cutie. Let'er rip, Tikal!!"  
  
With a backpull and a mighty throw that rivalled Ryouga, Tikal tossed me like a massive baseball in a pitch that most pitchers would drool at. The effect was immediate, as my velocity nearly doubled as I tore through the creature's root. As the massive beast fell, I charged Tikal, grabbing her as I blast upward, using the last of the ring's current energy to blast through the metal opening that blocked me.  
  
I was treated to a massive crash below and multiple JNSA agents looking down the massive hole and calling in for flamethrowers. Awesome, not a single fiance in sight. Ukyou and Akane know better than to escape from jail, but Shampoo? Cologne probably came by and paralyzed the girl. The only people I could find that I knew were Amy and the gang, my mother, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Cologne. "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"Be calm, son-in-law. I followed Shampoo here. She's been stealing some of a potent mutation syrum from my cabinet and I feared she would be using it on someone. Imagine my surprise to find she's gotten herself thrown in jail. What did she use the syrum for, son-in-law?" So, I told her. Kasumi, Nabiki and them had heard as well, as I related mine and Tikal's, though I referred to her as Ihrie in the story, near death experience with the fiances' Dark Master Gaia, the giant man-eating plant. Naturally, all present were furious, even Kasumi. I could of sworn I heard an obscenity or two from her.  
  
"If all dates with you are like this, Ranma..." Uh oh... Here it comes, and I was doing so well too... "Hehe, then I might have to go on another with you. This was fun!" Huh? Then, she leaned in to whisper to me. "Expect a surprise tonight..." And what a surprise it was. Me and Tikal didn't have sex, but we got some good "exercises" in, heh. She even went so far as to invite Amy to join us. She did, for a little bit, but she left Crystal, Virginia, and Kale to wait their turns. Wonder what tomorrow will be like, heh heh...  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
WE CAN MAKE IT... BUT THAT'S FOR ANOTHER TIME...  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Not bad, ne? I realize it's another incredibly short chapter, but I like it all the same. The boss battle was something taken from the fangame "Sonic: The Fated Hour", though this fight was handled differently. Sonic: TFH is a good game, though it's still in progress. Check it out sometime.  
  
Next Adventure - HUNTING 


	5. Berserker: Hunting

Sonic Wind  
  
By RankoSaotome  
  
Here we go with another chapter. Thanks to the Downwardspiral Yahoo Group for helping me decide on the ending of Season 1, though that's a ways off. This just begins the BERSERKER saga.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
BERSERKER - HUNTING  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
What fun, a date with Kale Scavenger. Personally, I wanted to get with Crystal today, get some home lesbian action going with her, me, and Tikal, heh... Oh well, Kale's plenty sexy on her own, though not as much as the three others. I doubted I'd date Virginia, least Rick come after me.  
  
By what the others tell me, Kale lives by herself and is often a very lonely girl. They wanted me to spend today with her to cheer her up a bit. I didn't mind too much, though the aspect of dating her did make me a little nervous. I just hope she isn't too forward... otherwise, what can I be?  
  
Grinning as I left the household once more, I left in the direction of Kale's home. Walking down that street, I found it odd that the city was more or less at peace without the constant fighting and the fiance brigade about. It was kind of creepy when I think about it, but I'd rather not. I'd rather just try to think of what I'll do with Kale.  
  
Grabbing a newspaper and paying for it quickly from a convenience store, I quickly skimmed the entertainment section. A few movies caught my eye, like Resident Evil, D&D, and Goldmember, but I figured I'd talk it over with Kale when I got to her place. I just hope luck would continue to lean towards me and let me remain male once more.  
  
I got to Kale's place without incident, and it just made me sad to see. She lives alone, in a large house, that was probably her family home before her parents... Looking at it, I can understand why she feels so withdrawn and lonely... because everyday was an eternal reminder that her parents were gone. I cannot even imagine such emotional distress... Hopefully, I can help her out. Maybe get a reward if I do good, heh heh.  
  
When I knocked on the door, no one answered immediately. In fact, it took about five full minutes for Kale to come to the door. She was soaking wet and wrapped up in only a large towel around her slim frame. Her eyes were reddish, allowing me to guess that she'd been crying. Looks like I got here just in time. "Ranma, right? What is it?"  
  
"Oh, Kale, I wanted to ask if you... would mind hanging out today with me? Maybe head to a movie or something?" For a few moments, I was worried that Kale would decline. Sniffing, she managed a small smile and waved me inside. Ok, playing my cards right so far... Let's hope I can push a little further. "Is there anything you'd like to see right now?"  
  
"Well... actually, no. Tonight I have something I have to do, but... I don't mind some company. Maybe we can watch some anime on TV." Doesn't exactly sound like dating material, but it does sound like fun. "So, what're your plans tonight?" As her smile grew, I had to agmit that she is very cute. Heh, I'm tempted to bone the naked girl right there, but I won't... I'll be patient.  
  
After excusing herself to go get dressed, I merely sat in the living room. Helping myself to the remote control, I scrolled quickly through the channels, finding a few choice animes to watch, then I found something I thought Kale might like. Then again... I quickly changed the channel and tried to find something else. "Hey, is anything good on?" I looked up and my eyes instantly went wide as I saw her.  
  
She was wearing a teal mini-skirt and blouse combo, the blouse hugging her chest while the skirt held comfortably around her waist and hips. She was also wearing a golden circlet in her snowy hair and the usual sky blue bracelets around her left arm were now golden. On her feet were a pair of light green hightops. Hehe, I think I preferred the towel...  
  
"Hehe, what're you thinking, pervert?" I had the good grace to blush a bit while shifting my seat, suddenly feeling the tightness of my pants. Giggling, Kale approached and quickly took her seat beside me, running a finger up and down my chest. She must have been horny or something because I could have sworn I felt her hand on my crotch for a moment.  
  
Smiling, I set the remote down, unknowing I'd set it on an anime porn called Summer Heat, taking a chance and placing one of my hands on Kale's left breast. When she didn't mind, I gave her a slight squeeze and idly noted that she wasn't wearing a bra, then I stopped. Kale had gone stiff a bit, and I immediately pulled back. "I'm sorry."  
  
Neither of us moved for several moments, I just looking into Kale's eyes before it suddenly came to me. Perhaps Kale wasn't much like Amy, Tikal, and Crystal? Maybe she wasn't ready to go any further, unlike the other girls. Maybe... I should worry about the movie I put on.  
  
When I finally brought my attention to the movie once more, I sweatdropped as I noticed Kale was a little unnerved at my choice. "Uh, sorry." Picking up the remote, I started turning the channels once more, bringing up something called Love Hina and leaving it there. Kale seemed happy with the decision, though still a little tense.  
  
Sighing, I kept my hands to myself, trying to resist the ever-present temptation to grab and fondle her entire sexy body. Fortunately for Kale, I managed to hold myself back from doing anything more to her.  
  
"How do you feel about taking a walk?" She asked, myself looking into her eyes, and slowly nodding. I didn't want to make her uncomortable in her own home... So, I'll make her uncomfortable in public. Hehe, I am SO evil!  
  
Shifting a little uncomortably under my gaze, a small pang of guilt struck me, though it was quickly pushed to the corner of my mind. Taking hold of her hand, I slowly got to my feet, bringing Kale up with me. "Sounds like fun."  
  
Turning off the TV, I and Kale left her home. "Hey, Kale, do you believe in magic?" I asked while looking up at the slowly clouding sky. She merely looked at me in pure confusion. "Magic?" For a second, our attention was drawn to a metalic glint in an alley, but it was gone before I could check. Weird...  
  
Just before I could turn to Kale, something large and wet slammed into me, sending me across the street and activating my curse. Turning, I could see her, Kale, with a watery body. The slow change of her body turning into a watery substance caught me off guard and I silently could only say one thing as I stared into her rage-filled eyes. "Oh, Kami-sama... Why me?"  
  
For the next several moments, I bobbed and weeved between blows that would have decimated lesser creatures in no time. However, I was no lesser creature. Leaping to my feet, I groaned and faced off with the creature, cursing at having left my power ring at home. Groaning, I leapt to the attack.  
  
Leaping up into the air, I tried to utilize the same technique behind my jumpdash to boost through the air in the form of a ball. Pulling tightly together, I used my ki to alter the air around me, pushing the air behind me forcefully while I spin. The effect was me slamming into the watery-Kale like a bullet.  
  
Only I, the red haired vixen, went through her. Of course, she did turn into little more than a puddle. Then, turning, I noticed it as she reformed. Her eyes were dark red, as if she were possessed...  
  
Raising my two gloved fists, I concentrated, my ki flowing throughout my body entirely as I rose my levels upward. Once they reached an appropriate point, I leapt once more, avoiding a long, watery arm in mid air to strike once more, a solid kick that hit her suddenly bulls-eye like brain.  
  
That sure did some damage. She was crying out in pain before I managed to drop down behind her and reach around. I could feel her stiffen as I reached and grabbed her watery breasts. Somehow, they managed to feel very firm, despite what they were made of, and I couldn't help but realize that her nipples were poking into my palms.  
  
"Calm down, Kale... I don't want to hurt you..." I was beginning to drift my hand downwards, only getting to her stomach when a much smaller, much more feminine, hand encircled the lowering one. Then, I found myself staring into a pair of light green emeralds that played as Kale's eyes, though she was still watery. Thus, I stopped moving my hands.  
  
"Wh-what happened, Ranma?" "I don't know, Kale, but I intend to find out..." I can only wonder how bad this'll become... And what kind of adventure this will be for me...  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
PREPARE FOR BATTLE...  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Next chapter, the battle between Ranma and Shade. Bet you had a feeling who Kale was, but who cares? This is only the beginning of the BERSERKER saga, and I have a good amount planned for it. Don't worry, a Chaos Emerald saga WILL be included at some point. :p  
  
Next Adventure - CROSSING 


	6. Berserker: Crossing

Sonic Wind  
  
By RankoSaotome  
  
Well, here's part 2 of the 9 part BERSERKER saga. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
BERSERKER - CROSSING  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Once I'd brought the still watery Kale back to her home, I was quickly overcome with fatigue. Though it passed quickly, I have to train with these new powers. And what better way then to practice with the others.  
  
Turning the knob to Kale's front door, I brought her inside and groaned as I set Kale down gently in on the living room sofa. Even through the pain of my aching, I guffawed when I watched the girl return to normal. Damn, I loved seeing her watery, naked breasts and deep... ahem. I better not go any further than that.  
  
Once she was normal once more, She groaned as well, massaging her own aching muscles while I struggled to relieve my own. Apparently, she's done this before... Oh well. Once she was finished, I expected she'd asked me to lay down or something to take care of me. "Take off your clothes."  
  
Ok, that wasn't a part of what I thought... Am I having dirty thoughts again? "Come again?" She sighed and I instantly realized my mistake. Grimacing, I slowly nodded and started stripping out of my clothes, idly wondering if she swung the same way Crystal and Tikal did. Of course, while I was undressing, Kale left to get me a towel.  
  
Slowly, I began to think, my mind bringing up an image of Kale in her watery form and another of an alike being, only more genderless than anything else. I was going to think that they were similar when I remembered their eyes... which were exactly alike. A name came to mind, and I wondered how Kale would react to the name...  
  
When she returned to the living room, towel in hand, I smiled and removed the last of my clothing, my boxers, and bundled up my clothes. Kale, pushing them to the side, handed me the towel and quickly motioned for me to lay, face down, on the couch. When I didn't move fast enough, she swat me on the bottom, rather hard might I add. I managed to get down after only two more swats, yay.  
  
Groaning, I felt Kale slowly straddle my lower back, reaching between her legs to rub my bottom. I have to say, her hands felt real good... Of course, as they rose higher, I was both disappointed and thrilled. As her two petite hands took hold of my shoulders, gently massaging, I moaned happily. I have to admit that I didn't mind this other body's nerve endings.  
  
Her gentle hands caressing my shoulders and spine began to feel better and better, at one point driving me to purring in delight before I realized what I was doing. Blushing, I merely relaxed, with the girl sitting on my bare bottom that said girl had recently spanked. Ohhh, Kale is pretty naughty for a shy girl.  
  
I left later, male again and feeling wonderful. I can't tell you what she did to me, as that might raise the ratings on my life to near-NC-17. Heh, actually, all she did was give me a nice backrub and tell me of a place I could run around close by. Someplace called Crystal Beach. I rushed that way quickly, unaware I wasn't alone.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
I have to say, Crystal Beach sure is pretty, even though I'm surrounded by hundreds of miles of ocean. I was about to start when something slammed into my back, sending me reeling into the sand. Grumbling, I got to my feet, lost memories of large Rhino-bots coming to mind as I scanned with my eyes for my opponent. What I found was a little shocking.  
  
"What a wuss... The real you could have seen that attack coming a mile away..." Grrrr... Damn you, Shade. The guy obviously hates me, but what the hell for? What did I do to him?  
  
"You're really getting on my nerves, Shade... What're you doing here?" I idly noticed he had more full red eyes, but his eyes were always red. The guy was just plain creepy. "A race to the end of Crystal Beach. Should I win, you're going down." "We'll see about that!" And we were off with a flash.  
  
As the two of us passed over bridges, land, loops, and sand, our feet moved faster and faster in unison. Every once in a while, one of us would pull ahead, but it would soon be evened out once more. It seemed we were pretty even, but this also made me nervous. He MUST be planning something...  
  
Groaning, I leapt off the given route, hitting a speed booster on the path below to send me rocketing up into the air. Freefalling to another beach area, I looked back for a moment to find Shade in one of the loops off to the side. He was gripping dome kind of jewel that gave off some confusing waves of power, then, it happened...  
  
"CHAOS SPEAR!!!" I barely managed to dodge the blasts of power that surrounded me, weeving between the spears quickly before charging forwards, nearing the end of the beach in less than a minute of the race.  
  
Several loops seperated me from the finish, most I ran around while some I went through for the internal speed boosters. Suffice to say, I did finish ahead of Shade, though he did try a few more attacks in the meantime.  
  
"There, I won. Now snap out of it!!!" I followed up with a good whack to the top of Shade's head, sending him sprawling. He lay there for several moments before slowly getting back up. "What happened?" Why am I not surprised...  
  
"You and I raced and I kicked your ass. Ring any bells?" Just like with Kale, I got a big negative. Damn, this is getting weirder and weirder... I once again noticed something metalic glinting in the sun out of the corners of my eyes, but when I turned to face it, it was gone.  
  
"Whatever's going on, that metal thing is responsible... And I intend to stop it..." Once I find it, that is... Damn, what a wasted day... Of course, getting to feel up Kale and getting felt up by her almost makes the day worth it. I'll have to check on the others, hope they aren't changed by this thing too... Shade and I left quickly, heading straight back for Nerima, concern, worry, and rage filling us.  
  
I only hoped the others would be ok.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
RACE OVER... WHAT NEXT?  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Short, I know, but I had to get this thing out. I'm feeling pretty tired as I write this, so I'll go catch a nap. I'll have the next part out soon.  
  
Next Adventure - RUNNING 


	7. Berserker: Running

Sonic Wind  
  
By RankoSaotome  
  
Well, some punk thought it would be funny to get Sonic Wind erased... I have some suspects, and I'd LOVE to have "a word" with the owner of FF.Net if HE was the one who did it... Thus, I will not be uploading the Interludes. You have to goto my site to see those in the true order of Sonic Wind.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
BERSERKER - RUNNING  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"I'm telling you, Ranma, everything's fine. When Kale left a little while ago, she told us what's going on. No one's been going berserk or seeing this metalic... thing." Dammit, Mom hasn't seen anything either, and I doubt the other girls have spotted anything. Shade was checking on the others, while I checked on my housemates and others I know. Of course, this was AFTER last night... Now if only I can get rid of this soreness when I turn into a girl...  
  
Personally, I don't want to have to deal with the fiances, but there's no choice. Something major's going down and I have to look at it from all perspectives. Try to find out who or what is causing this. Unfortunately, the only clue I have is the mysterious metal being that's getting around.  
  
I guess the only real chance I had to get some answers was to find the next of the being's victims, whoever they may be. Looking to the other girls in the room, I could only pray it was none of them. My only chance would be if it were one of the other guys. I would prefer if it were Ryouga or Mousse, as I don't mind beating them up.  
  
"I understand. The same thing that was sending Kale and Shade into a berserk rage hasn't been here. That's only so very good, you know. Guess I'll have to look somewhere else."  
  
"Be careful, Ranma..." I looked over to the speaker and nodded. "Don't you worry, Tikal. You know as well as I do that nothing less of Shade is as fast as I am." Getting to my feet, I quickly removed myself from the grounds, rushing off in a cloud of dust and light to try and find the next victim. First though, I have to check on the fiances...  
  
'Gods, I am SO going to regret this...' I think as I step into the Tendo Residence's gate. Approaching the door, I quickly groaned as I felt like I knew what their reactions would be. ''Welcome back, Ranma-kun.' 'How've you been, Saotome?' and 'RANMA NO HENTAI!!!' Yep, sounds about right.' Ranma nodded as he finally stopped at the door, took a deep breath, and knocked.  
  
It took several moments for anyone to answer the door, but I was quickly greeted by the lovely Kasumi. Only... she wasn't as domestic anymore. Dressed in a navy blue halter top and black raver shorts, and a backward blue cap, Kasumi looked about three years younger and much too different. The only thing that tipped me off to this being Kasumi was the long, braided chestnut brown hair.  
  
"Ranma! How're you doing?" Whoa! Kasumi's gone all sexified on us. People can probably think naughty thoughts of her now. Maybe I should encourage Tikal to give me some ideas tonight, heh heh. I could go on, but the rest of my thoughts would involve things involving Tikal, some icecubes, and honey. Hehe, and I'm not talking about food either! I'd love to stir her honeypot, if you know what I mean. Hint, hint, wink, wink, heh heh.  
  
"Very well, Kasumi. Wow! You look really cool today." I said, bringing a gloved hand to her cheek and holding it there, without her even blinking. Point to her, bravo! "Why thank you, Ranma. I was about to go meet some friends of mine for a concert in Juuban. Would you like to come in? I'm sure the girls can wait a little bit..." I had the feeling there were also some guys involved, but I didn't press the issue. Thinking of Kasumi sexually is one thing, hearing Kasumi might be sexually active is quite another.  
  
Smiling, Kasumi leaned in and whispered into my ear, and I immediately made a naughty mental note. Tease Tikal with earlobe, it feels pretty good, heh. "Me and Dr. Tofu are finally going out. Tofu confessed his feelings to me after Akane tried to force him into sex with her." Little bitch, hope she gets hit by a truck. "What stopped her?"  
  
"Hehe, Ukyou came by, whacked her upside the head." Whoa, go Ukyou. Maybe I'll think of you at me and Tikal's next orgy. Well, maybe not, but I'll try to get your name in. "Ukyou? Why would she stop Akane?" "By what Ukyou told me, she was ashamed of herself for what she did, and was far too thankful to Mousse for bailing her out. I do believe the two are going to start dating." Ukyou and Mousse? That's a weird pairing, but somehow a good one.  
  
"That doesn't explain why she attacked Akane." "She was in for a simple checkup, saw Akane hitting on the good doctor, and hit Akane good." Ah, that would explain it. I'll have to get my girl side a complete checkup at some point, especially after last night. Don't want to give any of the girls any diseases, if I have any. Gee, I wonder if Jusenkyou curses are contagious?  
  
A scream sounded throughout the house as Akane ran down the stairs, with Ryouga, dressed in all girls' clothes, ran after her. P-chan, I shalt not miss thee. And without a second to spare, I turned and stepped to the side as Akane's mallet came down on Ryouga, taking him out the door. "Later, P-chan."  
  
"YOU KNEW!!!! TELL ME OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE GREATEST MARTIAL ARTIST OF ALL TIME!!!!!!" She did not just steal my handle. Only I can claim to be the greatest martial artist. Akane gets her ass handed to her on a daily basis by everyone, even Kunou. If the Horde o' Hentai would fight as a team, she'd lose to them too.  
  
Smiling, I merely gave her a japanese raspberry and flipped her off, after covering Kasumi's eyes with my free hand, of course. See, I can be a nice guy. I just have to be in the mood...  
  
In a huff, Akane left and I shalt not miss thee. Removing my hand from Kasumi's face, I smiled to her. "Have you seen any large, metalic people running around? About my height, evil looking, likes to berserk people?" Kasumi was silent for several moments before smiling. Not one of her usual smiles, but a real one. Wow, she's got a REAL nice smile!  
  
"No, I haven't, Ranma-kun. Think it has something to do with your ex-fiances?" Ex-fiances? I wish... If only it were that easy, Kasumi, I'd have sent them all to Jupiter or something. Heh, let them get raped by aliens or something... Well, not Ukyou. After what she did, she deserves better than THAT.  
  
"If it were as simple as telling them no, Kasumi, I'd have been single again months ago! Enough about me though, when are you and Doc Tofu gonna get serious?" It took a few moments, but a light blush eventually took up a small portion of Kasumi's face, and I liked how she looked. She's cute when she blushes...  
  
That reminds me... "Tikal told me about this costume party going on next week... Are you and the Doc going?" At Kasumi's nod, Ranma took up a smile and decided to just talk some more until he could see the brains of the Tendo household, Nabiki. "Me and Tikal are going as Hugo and Chris of Suikoden III. She says she can work together a lotion to tan my skin and some nice hair dye."  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Ranma-kun! Tofu and I are going as Baiken and Anji of Guilty Gear X2." Whoa, a violent game? I had no idea Kasumi was even capable of playing those kinds of things! Wow, this day just got a whole lot more interesting...  
  
"Wow, sounds pretty good. Of course, you'll have to wear something underneath, since Baiken's costume can... er, fall open. Anyways, do you know if Nabiki has seen anything?" I might lose a good amount of money by contacting Nabiki, but better that than a wild goose chase.  
  
"Not to my knowledge, Ranma-kun. Why do you ask?" "Ah, just a lunatic on the loose. Likes to turn everyone against me or something. So far, I've been attacked by Kale and Shade, but no one else. I don't know who's next, but I doubt this... THING... has given up." This thing's more persistant than Ryouga.  
  
"Well, if I see anything, I'll be sure to let you know." I quickly thanked Kasumi and left, rushing down the street once more as my mind raced. 'Okay... So, it's gone after Kale and Shade already... Who could possibly be next? The girls are safe, so... Rick???'  
  
As if on cue, I screeched to a halt, Rick standing on the other side of me with his red eyes glaring at me. Quickly, I took a look around, my eyes shifting every which way to try and pinpoint the metal being. It wasn't here... He must have gotten to Rick earlier...  
  
"Let me guess... you wanna fight?" I was answered by an angry and rather loud growl, and a lunge for my neck. Of course, it only took a swift twist of my body to... 'convince'... Rick not to attack so simply, via a boot to the face. Of course, my foot making the guy double over to the ground was a bit humorous.  
  
"Heh, if you wanna fight, how about doing something relatively close to attacking me?" Rick was on his feet in a hot second swinging at Ranma again and again. Of course, my new speed allowed me to dodge easily. Of course, since Rick wasn't even close to fast enough to strike him, it became   
  
"Missed me!" SWISH! "Over here!" BASH! "Hehe, stop trying to hit me and hit me!" BOOM!! "Strike three, you're out." "WHY YOU!!!!!" WHOOSH! BAM! BANG! WHIFF! "Wow, all I need now is a manga and this'll be just like training with Akane!!" WHAM!!! "Now, that must have hurt! Of course, you need to hit me with it first." "GET BACK HERE!!!!"  
  
After a quick chase, I decided to tease the poor fool some more. "Over here!" FWOOSH! "Down here." WHACK! "Now I'm over here!" BASH! "You did that once already." "DAMN YOU!!!" BAM! WHIFF! SWISH! SWOSH! "I don't know if you're trying to hit flies or strike me." WHAM!!! "Once again, you missed!" POUND! "Yeah, that rock was really mean to you." "DIE!!!!!!" WHISH! WHAM! BOOM! BASH! WHIFF! SWOSH! All was silent for several moments...  
  
"Missed me!" "ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All it took was that one saying, and me jumping into a tree, to start Rick on a swinging rampage. Swinging his fists this way and that in a pathetic attempt to hit me, though I was no longer there. Of course, it was uber-funny to watch this guy just waste his time. When he stopped and slowly unclenched his fists, I jumped right down next to him.  
  
"Let me guess... you saw some metalic guy and just NEEDED to try and kill me?" At Rick's nod, I sighed. Great, when will this chaos end?! "Who the fuck is this guy... and what does he have against me?  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
BATTLE ON...  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Wow, took me a long time to get this out! I'm sorry for that. Anyways, I'm back into this fic and hopefully I'll have the next few chapters out soon.  
  
Next Adventure - RIVALS 


	8. Berserker: Rivals

Sonic Wind By RankoSaotome  
  
Well, I'm thankful everyone enjoyed Chapter 6 and no longer sees the relationship between this fic and Shadow's Rebirth. I myself love that fic, but I'm glad I was able to take this in a new direction.  
  
It has come to my attention that very little of my chapters have disclaimers. Ranma and crew are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ. Sonic and crew are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Nicole, who recently had surgery. Hope she gets well soon, Nicole, you know who you are.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
BERSERKER - RIVALS  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
I was being set up. I was no other explaination, something REALLY wanted me dead... Was it Saffron? No... He's probably a teenager by now, still under the watchful gaze of Kiima and her kind...  
  
You know, sometimes I begin to wonder if something could have worked out between me and Kiima. Maybe if I'd run into them instead of the Amazons, she and I could have fallen in love... I mean, she's strong, beautiful, brave... everything I could ever want in a woman. Of course, those were all in the other gals I now know, so nothing can be done...  
  
Besides, Kale, Tikal, and Crystal keep me going enough as it is. I'm already sexually active with Kale and Tikal, and I've seen all but Virginia and Amy naked. Of course, Virginia's involved with Rick, so she's a no-go. So far, I think Crystal has a medium attraction to me, Amy wants me, and I'm already doing it with Tikal and Kale... Maybe I'll be with Amy or Crystal tonight...  
  
Either way, I'll have multiple girls after me again. But it's not fair to Crystal or Amy if I do it with Tikal and Kale but not with them. Of course, I probably shouldn't be considering all this at the moment. There's a much bigger problem on my hands at the moment.  
  
"Come on, Ranma, it's just one meal! You should be happy I went to all the trouble to cook for you!" Virginia was cooking something for myself and the others. So far, Rick had run off somewhere, Shade never showed, Crystal looked like she was about to cry, Miles was working on something, and the other girls looked like someone just died. Oh boy...  
  
"Stop, Virginia! Don't you remember what happened last time???" Last time? This doesn't sound good... "Yeah, I accidentally lost my panties in the soup..." Her PANTIES were in the SOUP?!?! How the hell did that happen?!  
  
"So put your bra back on!" "YOU'RE NO FUN!!!" I barely managed to stop a nosebleed. We all knew Virginia was VERY endowed in the chest... but I don't think it would be good for me to get an erection at the table from finding her bra in my food... especially since my mother was out for the night with some friends... if I did with them gone, I might be fucking with the other girls sooner than I thought...  
  
God, if Virginia's cooking is like that... Dammit!!! I can only wonder what she'd be like in the sack!! If she considers showing off her underwear as normal cooking, what does she consider as foreplay? One can only imagine... Hehe...  
  
"HEY!! Don't do that with the carrots!" "But I can't help it! It just feels good..." Okay, I do believe a fainting nosebleed will be in order soon... That's if they don't stop... "Ewww... I don't think we should use them now..." "Hey! They're still perfectly good..." Must not think dirty thoughts... Must NOT think dirty thoughts...  
  
"Shouldn't you be adding amphrodisiacs to Rick's food instead of Ranma's?" And that was all I heard, as I felt my nose erupt in a shower of blood and I passed out. I barely heard one of the girls, I'm not sure which, call out my name... and my world went black.  
  
I awoke about an hour later, or so the girls told me. To tell the truth, I really didn't want to see Virginia at the moment, a growing feeling of foreboding coming up in my stomach as I looked around.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, not really seeking an answer in particular, just trying to shake the cobwebs out of my head and get a bearing on where I was. I was in my room, with Amy hovering over me. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem to me, but I have this somewhat painful tent in my pants and looking at her only makes me want to think of doing some good, old fashioned muff-diving.  
  
"Are you alright, Ranma?" I shook my head again and grinned. "Oh my god!!!" And I was all over Amy, bringing her with me to the floor as I set to work on one of my hobbies. Getting a girl's honeysuckle juice.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"What a night..." I groaned as I entered the dining area. Truth be told, I was TIRED.  
  
"I'd imagine it was quite a night... I never knew you were a screamer as a girl, Ranma." I had the good grace to blush at that, taking my seat at the table without acknowledging the statement.  
  
"We never went all the way..."  
  
"I think we could tell that, granted since Amy turned you into a girl pretty quickly."  
  
"Actually... we knocked over a cup of cold water and I got splashed. We never meant for it to happen..." I slowly replied, looking away and crossing my arms over my chest. I think Tikal could tell why.  
  
"Trust me on this, Tikal, Ranma-chan has the most delicious pair of lips..." Tikal got a large smile on her face while I just blinked, then blushed once more. Oh, THOSE lips...  
  
"Hmmm, I never found out last time what she tasted like... Maybe I'll have to drag her upstairs and find out?"  
  
"Uh, I don't think that's a very good..." "SURE!!! I had my time last night, so you can take her this morning!" "Don't I get a say in this?" "No." Fuck!!!  
  
"Hey, lemme go!!" "Not a chance!" It didn't take long for Tikal to abduct me, and drag me back upstairs. Then, my screams once again filled the air, only full of passion and desire instead of panic.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
When I stumbled downstairs once again, I found all the girls, Tikal included, crowded around the table, a few glaring at me when I came into sight and the others sleepily trying to concentrate on eating.  
  
"Not only did you keep us up late last night with your screaming... Now you wake us UP with your screaming!!"  
  
"Knowing you, Crystal, you were creaming in your panties with all that screaming. Not only that, I seem to recall you being jealous!"  
  
"I was not!! I was just angry that I wouldn't get to do my nightly exercises with Yuri."  
  
"Translation, you wanted to do a little twat-kissing, but your partner was with another girl. So instead of joining them, you seethe in your jealousy." Crystal had the good decency to blush.  
  
I, however, felt like all my energy had been sapped from me by the two girls. I could only pray that...  
  
"RANMA!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Fuck, Ryouga... I quickly slid back from where I was standing, watching the spot intently for several moments before my senses flared. I barely tapped into my speed quickly enough to dodge his punch.  
  
"That was low, Ryouga..."  
  
"Can I help it if you became predictable?" Shit, I don't have the energy to face him. Dammit, then I have to use my techniques right off!  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu revised, Bakusai Tono Dan!!" I was too tired to dodge his first strike, confidently taking the first strike just seconds before regret struck me.  
  
My arm was just pain, I couldn't feel my left arm except for the agonizing pain that exploded from my wrist upwards. "Wh-what did you do to me...?"  
  
"I mixed the Bakusai Tenketsu and the Shishi Hokodan into a single strike. It concentrates my Shishi Hokodan into one spot on the human body. Now DIE!!!" His follow-up also caught me in the face, sending me out into the yard and digging a trench into the ground with my back. I'm losing???  
  
All I know is pain right now, pain assaulted my senses from all over my body, and I could do nothing to stop it. I tried my best to erect a mental barrier against the pain, but nothing could stop it.  
  
"HEY!!!! YOU LEAVE RANMA ALONE!!!" SMASH!!!! Oof!! "GET HIM OFF ME!!!" "Oops..." Gods, I knew the girls were strong, but not THAT strong!  
  
In less than a minute, Ryouga was unconscious, I was being pulled from my trench, and the girls had wrapped Ryouga up like a sushi and dumped him into the river. I don't want to mention how crazy it got when the girls saw him change into a piglet.  
  
Finally, I could get some rest. And as I cried with the girls, I realized just how hard this new life could become.  
  
Note 1: Limit myself on how much sex I have.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
SCHOOL IS SANER...  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Well, this chapter took me quite a long time to write and finish. Well, now it's done and I'm hoping to have the next one done soon.  
  
Next Adventure - HOPES 


	9. Berserker: Hopes

Sonic Wind By RankoSaotome  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story either are or are based on characters by Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and Sonic Team/Archie Comics/SEGA.  
  
Here's another chapter, hopefully released soon after Chapter 7. This story is still dedicated to Nicole. And also, thanks to RanmaSaotomeCursedFighter for his contributions on parts to this fic.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
BERSERKER - HOPES  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
By the time I finally got my tears ducts under control, I mentally swore to make like Kentaro Oe from that Golden Boy anime the girls made me watch. Sure, the story was good, and Kentaro's motto that "life is learning" is pretty accurate, but the nudity was a little much for me. Especially that biker girl... Kami-sama above, help me.  
  
I just liked the whole notebook idea. I swore that, on our shopping trip today, that I'd get one and make some notes on all the things I've learned lately. Let's go through a mental list... nah, maybe I'll wait until I get the notebook.  
  
I sniffed loudly to hold back more tears, slowly forcing myself back to my feet. The girls helped me back inside. "Heh, pathetic, isn't it? I'm supposed to be protecting you girls, but I can't when I get a little action... Guess I'm not much of a guardian, am I?" I could feel tears leaking through the corners of my eyes. Dammit, I don't want to cry again!!  
  
"Ranma, you're a wonderful guardian." Crystal began. "You seem to think you're useless because you lost one little fight. Ranma, you have the power to protect us, you just barely know how to tap into your abilities."  
  
"Barely? But I can already break the sound barrier!"  
  
"That's only with your power ring. The original Sonic the Hedgehog could break the sound barrier without it. Your girl form is faster than your male form, isn't it?" I slowly shook my head. I was crying, I know, but I didn't care anymore for some reason. I was pleasantly surprised when I felt a hand on my face, tilting my face upward before Crystal's lips met mine.  
  
Her lips tasted like orange and cream mixed together, a sweet taste that filled my senses and left me gasping. And I thought Tikal was a great kisser!  
  
A name came to mind, and an image of a rabbit with a small, blue... THING with pink wings and a yellow... SOMETHING floating at her side. "Cream... but..."  
  
"No buts." Cream continued, a smile at having finally been remembered. "Your girl form has always been faster, even when you hadn't awakened to your powers. I'd say, with your power ring, your girl form could move as fast as the speed of light. Any faster, and you risk breaking the time barrier."  
  
"That's far from useless, Ranma... Right now, you've only scratched the surface of your abilities. But if Ryouga can mix techniques like that, maybe you can mix your own with those you learned as Sonic." She poked me on the nose, myself staring at the smiling girl the whole time. The other girls were silent the whole time, which surprised me.  
  
I sniffed once more... looked up... and smiled as best as I could at the moment, which was still rather weak. "Maybe I could even finally figure out his move, that Bakusai Tenketsu."  
  
"There you go. Just hold onto some hope, and you can beat anything!" "Beautiful speech, girl." "I agree." "Go, Crystal!!" Which was promptly followed by Amy jumping the girl with full intent of some good old shoujo-ai content: lesbian makeout session.  
  
"Whoa!" There was a little whistling and a few calls to the girls, which brought me to promptly break the two up, but I think the girls had fun with it, even Virginia, who seemed rather uneasy about subjects like lesbianism.  
  
"Shall we go shopping, girls?" I asked.  
  
"You're gonna stay a girl today, Ranma-CHAN?" I get this feeling she added "-chan" to make it apparent what she was thinking. You can take a guess who asked.  
  
"Sure, why not? I need some clothes anyways... I think you and Cream've been waiting for a date or two long enough. And I just get this feeling you'd prefer me being a girl for the event." There was some more whistling, which brought a laugh from me.  
  
We went inside to get ready, though not before we held a "bare as you dare" contest. Cream seemed highly excited about finding out I, yes indeed, am a natural redhead.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"Come on, Ranma-chan, come out already!" After an afternoon of getting a tan and shopping, this was where I was, in an outfit Kale had chosen for me for my date with Cream. Personally, we think Cream will love it. Now that I look at it, though, I begin to wonder...  
  
"No, I don't want to! I look so weird in this..." The outfit consisted of a red, sleeveless top made out of silk, with no ties or anything indicating a style, a blackish-red skirt with solid black belts connected to the fabric at angles, and solid black boots that shone in the light, and made me seem at least three inches taller. All in all, it was a very cute outfit, but I don't know if I REALLY wanted to be cute...  
  
"Come on, you've kept me waiting long enough."  
  
"Please, Kale, I look really awkward in this..."  
  
"Please let me in then. No need to let anyone else see, but you PROMISED." I slowly sighed and turned to the curtain, flattening myself against the wall as best as I could before I opened the curtain enough to let Kale in, but let no one see me.  
  
Kale was immediately all smiles. "Oh, you're so pretty!! Cream'll love that outfit on you."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. If she likes it too much, I might not be returning home tonight."  
  
"Not so. I made Cream promise she'd bring you home tonight. Besides, don't you have that metal guy problem still going around? Do you think he sent Ryouga?" I stopped for a few moments, changing out of the outift after closing the curtain. Slowly, I started getting back into my own clothes.  
  
Kale and I came to a simple agreement, that Ryouga was normally a berserker. Of course, we also came to the decision that I HAD to get the outfit I was trying on. Thus, we snuck it to the front and paid for it. We left soon after that, with Kale carrying the bag so no one would think that I got something special for my date with Cream.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" I slowly looked up to find myself face to face with a dark red blur. Without hesitation, I leapt to the side, avoiding the blurring slash of metalic claws.  
  
"So, finally decided to show yourself, did you? Well then, let's go, you ass!!"  
  
I tried to kill the pain but only brought more (so much more)  
  
The first leap was only half-hearted on the part of the red robot, with its dark red dreadlocks and white metal claws. The first trade of blows went by in a flash, leaving me with a few marks and the robot unhurt. As one of the shoulders of my borrowed tanktop ripped in a few spots, my hand quickly moving to the spot. "Interesting... Guess I'll get to try and put my speed to the real test."  
  
I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
My legs were a superfast blur as I shot towards my opponent, Mecha Knuckles moving in at half my speed for another trade of blows. This time, Knuckles had a number of dents in its armor while only my tanktop shoulder was ripped off my shoulder. Only one strap kept me from flashing everyone. Of course, I did have a bra the girls had forced me to wear, but still...  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
I let my opponent initiate the next trade of blows, dodging between blows that would otherwise level me to the ground. With each dodge, I waited for an opening. Eventually, I broke away from Mecha for a moment, long enough to close the distance and level Mecha with a good kick to the face.  
  
am I too lost to be saved?  
  
I was upon Mecha in less than a second, leaping up to land on top of Mecha's head, teetering for a few moments before starting to stomp. With my newfound running speed, every stomp on Mecha's face came like a lightning bolt and threatened to impound its face.  
  
am I too lost?  
  
One of Mecha's arms pulled back into its body, bringing out a large hammer that caught me around the midsection. With several coughs as I attempted to get the air back in my lungs, Mecha was upon me before I could get back to my feet. A quick Mouko Takabisha burst at point blank range fixed that.  
  
my God my tourniquet return to me salvation!  
  
As I stumbled back to her feet, I scanned the area around me. Mecha was nowhere in sight, and it greatly worried me. I turned back to the girls after a few moments, thinking the metal being had run off. I was sourly mistaken.  
  
my God my tourniquet return to me salvation!  
  
"HEY!!!" Came the call of several girls as they moved to help me. "Leave this to me!!" I called back, twisting my body about to turn my body and slam my leg into Mecha's face once again. This was quickly followed by a three hit combo when I pounced on top of the creature.  
  
do you remember me?  
lost for so long (for so long)  
  
My final strike was a quick "KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!!", followed immediately by a few hundred blows. As I was punching, I slowly began to delve into the depths of her being, trying to call upon more power.  
  
will you be on the other side?  
or will you forget me?  
  
A spark of power erupted from my body as my hair flashed silver for just a millisecond and I think I seemed to erupt into a golden aura. Of course, just as quickly as the moment came, it was gone.  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
I delved into the power of my past life, pulling all that speed and power that lay dorment into my body. I barely noticed as the pattern of my punches shifted and my speed greatly increased. I was too busy wailing on Mecha to notice. Of course, when Mecha went flying as my power reached a certain pinnicle, I immediately stopped. "Ara..."  
  
am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Slowly, a smile burst on my face as I hit my speed, for a second almost breaking the sound barrier as I hit breakneck speeds. Mecha got to its feet quickly enough, one of its arms seemingly unfunctional, and inspiration struck once more.  
  
am I too lost?  
  
"ROCK!!" My fist struck Mecha's, stopping its attacks. "SCISSORS!!" Two fingers quickly struck Mecha's visual units, it's eyes. By the sparks that erupted from the eyes, I figured they were also disabled. "PAPER!!!" And a flat hand strike sent Mecha flying once again.  
  
my God my tourniquet return to me salvation!  
  
I panted as I sweat away most of my exhaustion, watching where the robot had fallen before starting to mutter. "I got you now... don't get up..." There was silence for several moments.  
  
my God my tourniquet return to me salvation!  
  
"Don't you DARE get up..." I panted as I slowly straightened up. Unfortunately, Mecha slowly began to rise as well. INFRARED SCANNER ACTIVATED, BATTLE LIMITER DEACTIVATED  
  
return to me salvation...  
  
For such a damaged unit, Mecha's next attack was almost blinding to me, as it's attacks struck me time after time, that I had a hard time counting every hard blow that knocked into me. Sometime during the onslaught of blows, the other shoulder of my tanktop was ripped off, just seconds before Mecha's claws dove into the flesh of my shoulder.  
  
I WANT TO DIE!!  
  
I screamed instantly, then screamed again when Mecha grasped one of my breasts, threatening to rip it from my chest. My first anger filled blow leveled Mecha back to the ground. I was back upon Mecha in moments, filing back into my supersonic Amaguriken attack.  
  
my God my tourniquet return to me salvation!  
  
I quickly raised my arm into the air, bursting my ki around it in the form of a sword, and I immediately brought it down. Two slashes took the robots arms, sheering them off from the joints to disable Mecha for the last time.  
  
my God my tourniquet return to me salvation!  
  
Another scream erupted from me as my arm flashed once again into a golden aura, my fist coming down and taking off the robot's head. Slowly, I continued beating on it until the robot lay in a pile of scrap metal.  
  
my wounds cry for the grave  
  
Pain...  
  
my soul cries for deliverence  
  
Fear...  
  
will I be denied?  
  
Hope...  
  
Christ!  
Tourniquet!  
my suicide...  
  
"ARGH!!!!" And a large chi burst blew Mecha's remains to smithereens, leaving me alone on the ground among the remains of my opponent.  
  
return to me salvation...  
  
Tears...  
  
return to my salvation...  
  
And I cried for myself, for my friends, and for my pain. For my scattered hopes, and for my fears. I cried for my rivals, I cried for my fiances, and I cried for my lovers.  
  
Sleep was my only escape from my fears, as they consumed me and the darkness of void of slumber claimed me. I was spent, I thought, and I prayed to the gods for just one day to heal and recover as I fell to slumber.  
  
The gods answered.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
PEACE AT LAST...  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
A/N: There we have Chapter 8 and we're now in the home stretch. I know I said it was 9 parts long, but I decided to cut Book 1 of Sonic Wind down to 8 parts, by cutting back a chapter in favor of getting this project done. Please let me know what Book 2 should be a crossover with.  
  
Castlevania?  
  
Shadow Skill?  
  
Ruin Explorers?  
  
Megaman?  
  
Let me know in your reviews. The crossover that gets the most votes is Book 2.  
  
Next Adventure - HEALING 


	10. Berserker: Healing

Sonic Wind By RankoSaotome  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story either are or are based on characters by Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and Sonic Team/Archie Comics/SEGA.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
BERSERKER - HEALING  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"Come on, Ranma, it's been HOURS since that happened. Come on, sing a song for us!"  
  
"I don't know... Ano... I really only know one song from this anime I like..."  
  
"Oh, come on, Ranma! How are you going to relax if you don't cut loose just a little bit?"  
  
"I think you're just trying to get me to take my clothes off again..." I scolded, immediately getting an answer in the form of Cream's pout. Immediately, I frowned, earning myself a few laughs.  
  
As said, it's been several hours since my run-in with that metalic beast and peace was allowed to return to my life. To tell the truth, I was more than a little scared of getting a little peace. But, of course, not enough for me to admit to it.  
  
Of course, though, Cream was really bugging me about getting that date she's been wanting. Really, I think she just wants to get in my pants, which I've been noticing they all seem to want to lately.  
  
Now that I think about it, all the girls only want to get into the pants of my female form. Which is also affected by how much time I've been spending in that form lately.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it..." I began as I slowly began thinking over what song I could sing. Maybe that opening to...  
  
I slowly lift up the microphone to my mouth and put in the proper soundtrack. I waited for the music to reach to a certain part before I began.  
  
"Pawafuru mirakuru ima kuru Hajikeru majikaru wandafuru Ririkaru komikaru koi suru torokeru Mi-ra-ku-ru-mi"  
  
Cream was immediately going for an additional microphone to serve as my backup singer. I smiled and rose my arms over my head, letting Cream come up behind me.  
  
"Kiss kara hajimaru miracle datte aru yo ne (aru yo ne)  
Ame demo hare demo anata ga iru kara Itsumo zunzun ikeru yo"  
  
I felt Cream pulling up my silk top from the bottom, lifting it slowly up and over my breasts, exposing the pure white sports bra the girls were getting me to start wearing whenever I'm female. I smile amongst the others' hoots and calls.  
  
"Tsubasa no haeteru tenshi ni natte tondara (tondara)  
Ginga no kanata no kirameku chaperu de Wedding bell narasu no"  
  
The snap in the back of the bra quickly came off, the cloth hanging limply over my chest before even that protection was denied me, with Cream stuffing the cups up my shirt. The hoots got louder, and I got the feeling Amy was barely holding herself back from jumping us.  
  
"Shinpai shinai ki ni shinai naku no wa ureshii toki dayo Mamotte ageru watashi no mune de kyuinn tte dakishimete ageru"  
  
During the pause in the music, I allowed Cream to completely remove my shirt and sports bra from my body, as I slowly began to giggle. Of course, I was less expectant of Cream to reach around and cup my breasts. I nearly squealed, but I think she was just trying to get me to make a mistake.  
  
"Pawafuru mirakuru ima kuru Hajikeru majikaru wandafuru Ririkaru komikaru koi suru torokeru Mi-ra-ku-ru-mi"  
  
I giggled for a just a second, idly noting Amy heading towards the DVD case near the entertainment center. Was she going to get the DVDs for that anime? Yay, I LOVE The Steel Angel!  
  
"Ririkaru komikaru koi suru torokeru Mi-ra-ku-ru-mi Mi-ra-ku-ru-mi"  
  
And the song came to a close, and I bowed the best I could with a girl on my back, fondling my chest.  
  
"Great song! Now sing the closing!" I laughed lightly and, before I could say anything, Cream took up a seat behind me and sat me in her lap.  
  
"I don't know... maybe if I had some..." I never got a chance to finish, as I found myself on the receiving end of a kiss ala Cream. Just the way I like it... Hehe.  
  
When we disengaged, I smiled. "Will that do?"  
  
"Yes, quite."  
  
Amy turned on the given song for me, a smile erupting on her own face before she went back to trying to dig The Steel Angel out from all the anime DVDs we had all accumulated.  
  
"Ikumannen demo watashitachi wa tatakau Toki no hazama no kirameku hibi no tame"  
  
I was mildly surprised to feel Cream's hands creeping down the sides of my pants, feeling the sides of my bottom around the panties the girls had also gotten me to wear. Not that I was going to complain, the panties were MUCH more comfortable for my girl form.  
  
"Tsukikage ni nemuru machi Futari de miageta hoshizora Sunadokei no soko no juerii"  
  
Cream began to slowly pull down my pants, one side at a time at an agonizingly slow pace. I was literally holding myself back from squirming in her grasp.  
  
"Kasaneawaseta nukumori mo ima wa nai kedo Meguriai shinjiru kara"  
  
Now, my pants were down, and the pure white of my panties were exposed to the world around me. I was still thanking Kami-sama that my mother was out of town, or this would be REALLY awkward. Funny, this would be awkward with Akane and them around... Wonder why they're staying away...  
  
"Egao de matteru kanarazu kuru sono hi o Deai no toki to kawaranai watashi de Zutto"  
  
And the girls were all applause once again, as I blushed and slowly folded an arm over my breasts, giving a light half-bow before looking back at Cream. "Mind if I get dressed again?"  
  
Cream pouted for a minute before grinning and offering me my clothing back. "But you look so much better without them on..." I immediately took my clothes and got dressed, not wanting to give her anymore of a chance to feel me up.  
  
For the next several hours, we spent our time either taking turns making out with each other, watching The Steel Angel, and getting snacks and stuff. Of course, I most liked making out with Cream, as she knew just how to take my breath away with a single kiss.  
  
Of course, the group relaxation could only last so long. Soon, Virginia left to spend time with Rick, then, about an hour later, Kale left to head home for the night. Then, Amy decided she was going to bed. That left only me, Tikal, and Cream.  
  
Tikal left a bit later into the night, leaving me alone with my date, who was far from thinking of keeping her hands to herself. Now was one of those times, as she had her hands on my chest again, sitting behind me and embracing me loosely, though her grip on my tits was anything BUT loose.  
  
I continued to flip through the channels, trying to find something the two of us could watch. But it seemed all there was at this hour was adult programming. Finally, I looked back at Cream.  
  
"What do you want to watch?" Of course, she would probably be happier with just holding me, sexually or not. But, she merely smiled and took the remote, flipping through to a hentai channel.  
  
I was a little surprised at her decision, then less so since the hentai being shown I recognized as a yuri thing. Yep, much less surprising since it was yuri right now.  
  
Now, I wasn't usually one to watch hentai. Sure, I watch it with the girls on a sometimes-common basis, especially when all of us are alone... but I usually am able to keep my hormones under control.  
  
But tonight, I felt like the inside of my legs was on fire. I could literally feel my twat lubricating itself from the naughty anime on screen, which was just now getting into a pair of girls licking each other out.  
  
Is yuri a fetish of mine? Am I more into yuri than I'm into straight-out hentai? Is that why I'm always sleeping with the girls as a girl instead of fucking them as a guy? Is that why I stay a girl more often these days? I'm just not into being a guy for them?  
  
"Ranma..." I slowly turned to be able to look Cream in the eye, then I felt Cream's hands back on my body, encircling around my tummy and slowly moving upward. What's she up to?  
  
Slowly, I pushed back into Cream's body and almost instantly wish I hadn't. When my bottom came in contact with her crotch, I could actually feel how wet she was through our clothing. With that in mind, I could feel myself getting wetter myself. Ara...  
  
"I want to make love to you so badly..." I wasn't even surprised by what she'd effectively asked me, and I silently began to think it over. If I allowed Cream to feel me up any further, I'd probably wind up on my back, with Cream between my legs. But if I said no, who's to say there'll be a second chance?  
  
And so, without a word, I spread my legs and allowed her to have her way with me. Cream was only too happy to oblige.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
I awoke the next morning in a room I'd seen only once, Cream's bedroom. Granted, I couldn't move since something was holding me down and I tried to collect my bearings.  
  
If memory serves me right, I just submit again to having sex as a girl last night. I could feel the dried fluids between my legs, which also felt oddly full, and even still taste Cream's in my mouth.  
  
Just like her lips, she tasted just like oranges and cream. And just like with the other girls, I was both satisfied and tired at the same time. Did I get ANY sleep last night?  
  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I idly blushed as I turned to my side, taking in Cream's smiling face with a smile of my own. Slowly, I embraced my arms around her and turned towards her, burying my face in her breasts with that smile. Cream merely embraced me gently, holding me there.  
  
"Good morning, Cream. Um, do you happen to remember what we did last night? I can hardly remember a thing..." Cream didn't stop smiling as she slowly began to recite what we'd done. Slowly so as to let it settle in, but I think her main goal was to make me wet again.  
  
All I know that we did differently was she got me to let her use a dildo on me. I, myself, was a little surprised I'd submit to such a thing, but Cream proved it quite well when she reached below the covers and I could feel her pulling something out of me. When her hands came back up, holding a wet dildo, I could only then believe her.  
  
I was happy for a few moments, but sad at the same time. I felt like some kind of sexual plaything for the girls, just a pair of legs that were constantly open for them.  
  
"Hey, Ranma, care to do a dare?" I slowly looked up at Cream, and blinked confusedly. For a few moments, I wondered what Cream was thinking before I slowly nodded my head, wondering what exactly Cream had in mind.  
  
Cream grinned, which instantly made me want to rethink agreeing to do this. She got to her feet and moved over to a cabinet, pulling out a string of large beads. It took me a few seconds to realise what they were, but I knew. "Ara..."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
My bottom hurt by the time I was heading downstairs, which was no real surprise, but the slight mixture of pain and pleasure was a lot less confusing.  
  
So, I'll be spending the entire day with those things inside me, and I felt quite strange with those thoughts. Sure, Cream had told me my body would adjust to them being inside me, but I didn't think it would take this long to adjust!  
  
As I moved into the dining area, and took my seat, I inwardly winced at the jarring sensation the beads made when I sat. It truly didn't help with the knowledge that Cream might also dare me into putting a dildo in me as well for the day. Of course, that would be AFTER I adjusted to the feeling.  
  
As for Cream, she was going through with the dare as well, a second set of beads inside herself, which was still a little surprising to me. What was truly surprising was she wasn't affected in the least by the large beads up her ass. Darn her, it figures she's done this before.  
  
Slowly, trying not to jar the beads any further, I bent to pick up some food and slowly began to eat. Slowly since I had no idea how my normal speed would affect the beads and my body.  
  
When asked about it, Cream explained what she'd gotten me to do. That was good for a few laughs, but I had the feeling my face was as red as my hair!  
  
"Don't you worry, Ranma-chan. She got me to do that a few months ago." I felt a little better at that, but still...  
  
"Yeah, and it was me a few weeks ago. Now, it's your turn." Turn? Is she trying to tell me this is pretty much a tradition?  
  
"But what if I change back into a guy?"  
  
"Don't worry, no one's going out today. We'll all be watching anime today... and having a little panty party."  
  
"Um, panty party?"  
  
"Everyone strips down to just their panties. If you like, me and Amy could get some of the extra beads and use them with you." I slowly shook my head, making a decision that I would go through with it all. After all, what kind of trouble could I get into?  
  
"No thanks, I can deal with it." I said as I began to speed up in my eating. Cream was right, at one point, you just begin to feel the beads less and less until you forget they're even inside you.  
  
What an experience.  
  
It didn't take long for us all to get ready for our little party. In fact, all we needed was some snacks and to strip ourselves nearly naked. Of course, I feared they'd be spending more time sucking and fondling breasts than enjoying our anime.  
  
But, the party went fine. We spent several hours watching anime like Dirty Pair Flash, Crest of the Stars(one of my personal favorites for the day), and Real Bout High School. Real Bout was a lot stranger than the manga, but it was fine.  
  
To my surprise, none of the girls touched me or each other. They were completely content to just watch anime almost completely naked. Once or twice, Tikal wanted to watch some hentai, but none of us would let her put any on.  
  
I think the girls had wanted me to just relax, not to be nervous of having to watch myself for groping hands and suckling mouths. So, they didn't do anything, though I had the feeling they all wanted to jump me.  
  
With a giggle, I decided to take a chance, and I stuck my hand between Amy's legs and against the fabric of her panties. She was immediately stiff as I checked.  
  
"You're quite damp down there... Are you sure you're not horny?" Amy had the good decency to blush as I pulled my hand back and checked both Tikal and Cream in the same way. All of them were damp. To be fair, I checked myself as well. Hell, I was damp too.  
  
I had a brief thought to pull down my panties and let them lick me, but I decided against it. I figure that would lead to a massive lesbian orgy. So, I won't do it.  
  
So, with a light smile, I thrust my hand down my panties and started to stroke myself in full view of all the girls. "You know, Tikal, if you want, I think we'd all agree to a little hentai now..."  
  
Tikal and the other girls were all smiles, as Tikal moved to put in our favorite hentai, A Heat for all Seasons, and the masturbation session began.  
  
Afterwards, I could swear I never felt so relaxed in all my life.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
MMMM... PERVERTED GOODNESS...  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
A/N: I just took the perversion of Sonic Wind to whole new heights. Looking back, I had never intended for it to get this perverted, but things happen.  
  
This was the closest I ever got to writing another lemon chapter but not doing it. Sure, I like to give Sonic Wind a certain level of sexual innuendos and perversion on Ranma's part, but the pure lemons are only on my website.  
  
Book 2 will probably be a lot more tame in comparison to Book 1, considering the girls won't even be in it. So far, it looks like Book 2 will concentrate on the Megaman world, probably the MMX one. I will TRY to be original, though I doubt that'll happen.  
  
Next Adventure - VISITORS 


	11. Berserker: Visitors

Sonic Wind By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and the Ranma 1/2 crew belong to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Sonic and his crew belong to SEGA.

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I recently got the game Atelier Iris and my new job is running me ragged. Add to that stress due to writer's block and you get one long wait.

- - - - - - -

BERSERKER - VISITORS

- - - - - - -

I slowly blinked awake the next morning. It was the first time in a while I'd been able to go to sleep as a guy, and I had noticed several changes. For one, my hair was completely blue and my eyes were green now. For two, when I tried to run normally, I hit sonic speeds, and then when I REALLY tried running, I broke the sound barrier quite soundly.

The girls were happy for me, now that I had grown back into my abilities of my old life, and I'd figured out some fun stuff. First, Amy took me out for a little grinding. At first I thought she wanted more sex. Boy, wasn't I surprised when she introduced me to such a fun sport.

Slipping on my favorite new outfit, American blue windbreaker pants and a tan t-shirt with a Yin-Yang symbol on the back, I slipped on my sneakers as well as some socks, then rushed downstairs.

After a quick breakfast by my newly returned mother, I was out the door with a smile on my face and my new backpack over my back. As I rushed to catch up with the girls, I smiled. They'd gone without me this morning, but that was ok.

I could hear them from here. "So, do you think that whole Berserker fiasco is really over?" That was Kale, who I haven't seen since the whole fiasco began. How unresponsible of me. She's my own lover, and I've been avoiding her. Shame on me.

Come to think of it, I've been avoiding Virginia too. I get this feeling I knew them both in my past life, but I can't quite pinpoint just who they were. Wow, and I thought I was confused before, now, I'm just itching to end this. Do they really think this isn't over? Didn't I destroy robo-boy?

"Kale, you listen to me. I SAW Ranma destroy that robotic echidna. Besides, nothing's been happening for a little while. Plus, Ranma and Ihrie have that party coming up." That reminds me, I think me and Ihrie were going to the party as Hugo and Chris of Suikoden III. She'd tried to get me to be Lucia, but I wasn't tall enough, nor built enough, to be her. Come to think of it, I'm too tall to be Hugo too.

Oh well.

"But by you all's descriptions of the creature, you're wrong. What I saw was..." I didn't allow Kale to continue, as I ran up and covered her mouth with one hand. Looking up at me, I just lowered my head to whisper to her.

"I know how you don't like thinking of those events, Chaos. Please, don't continue. I also don't value the thought that I hurt you that day..." I was going to continue when I saw a few tears welling up in her eyes. I suddenly felt guilt strike at my heart, as I pulled my hand from her mouth. "I... I'm sorry..."

I was suddenly surprised by the kiss of the normally shy girl before me. I was suddenly struck by a thought that had plagued me for years. What... what happens when I have to choose one of them? Three of them will be heartbroken... By thoughts alone, Chaos wouldn't be able to handle such heartbreak, having no one to confide in. Meanwhile, the other girls would have each other. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around Chaos and returned her kiss.

I could hear a few of the girls sigh, but didn't really acknowledge it, instead kissing Chaos again and again, trying to calm her down. It took several more kisses before she stopped me, then wiped away her tears.

"I... I didn't want to say anything until after another date, Sonic, but... I think I..." I stopped her with a finger on her lips, smiling down at her. Some of the girls had drawn around, having an idea of what Chaos had been about to say. I just looked around at all of them before sighing.

"You girls... leave me in a difficult position. I love all of you equally, even Chaos who I saw only a few times, but... How can I choose one of you, knowing the others will be heartbroken? I..."

I was stopped by Amy. "Sonic, you must understand. We all love you, and are willing to wait for you. We were long prepared for when you'd have to make a choice between us four. But... have you not noticed little nudges here and there?"

That brought a thoughtful look to my face. Come to think of it, the girls were encouraging me not to date themselves but each other. They wanted to give each other a fair chance to get me. The question was who would need me the most.

"So... you want me to make a decision?"

"Soon, Sonic, but you don't need to make it now." That simple comment lifted a heavy burden on my chest. They WERE willing to wait. But... it would feel like I was stringing them along. And looking down at the girl in my arms, I wanted to make a decision, if only to hold the girl of my dreams in my arms like this.

"Am I interrupting something?" I suddenly froze at that voice. Looking behind myself, I released Chaos from my arms before turning. "Well, if it isn't the mortal, Ranma Saotome."

"The name's Sonic now. Anyways, enough formalities. How've you two been?"

"Well..." A feminine voice answered. "I'm sure you can see for yourself that we're fine."

"Glad to hear it. And how about yourself... Saffron?" Yes indeed! It was Saffron and Kiima. But seeing Kiima now, after all this time, was shocking to say the least. I had forgotten how pretty she was... I...

"What are you staring at, Ranma Saotome?" Kiima replied to my staring.

I had the good grace to blush before looking away, finding the ground a bit less intimidating. Yes, those spots of dirt seemed interesting enough to stare at!

"You should know we're here on official business." This caused me to groan, thinking it would be another fight. "Not that kind of business, Saotome. More... urgent business."

I looked up to look Saffron in the face. I could see the seriousness in his eyes. Dammit, first, that robotic moron, now something's going on in China. Shit.

"Saotome, Phoenix Mountain was attacked."

"By the Amazons?"

"No. An unknown force, metalic and blue. It seemed to have the appearance of a giant hedgehog... What's with you, Saotome?"

I didn't realize I was staring, nor that I looked shocked. Was this... Wait a sec... Huh? Then that robot... From the other day... It was fake?

"DAMMIT ALL!"

Saffron and Kiima backed away a bit, thinking I was about to flip my lid, just before I calmed a bit. "This metalic being, this hedgehog... Has been harassing me and my friends for a little while now. I'll take care of it."

"Ranma..."

I turned to look and I found Chaos looking at me. In her hands was a jewel of some kind. She was offering it to me.

"Ranma... No... Sonic. Take this, the Red Chaos Emerald."

"Chaos Emerald..." The name rang a bell. It rang a bunch of bells, actually. Before knowledge hit me like a flood. "Oh god... These still exist?"

"Yes. Take this one, it's gained power through the centuries. It should be enough to allow you to transform now."

I paused and stared at the Emerald dubiously, before looking into Chaos' eyes. I could see the pain and worry in them at seeing me have to go, but I could also sense the love that ran deep into her heart. Yes... she was the one for me...

I kissed her briefly before placing my hands on the jewel. The sense of power I felt weighed down all else, as I felt myself lifting into the air.

Chaos' hands came off the Emerald, and I felt the power take me. I felt it embrace me like a second skin, with the promises of power and speed. Yes... it was intoxicating... It was...

Nothing as compared to the controlling kiss Chaos pulled me into. That was all it took. I transformed.

I could see the golden aura around me, I could feel the golden power rush through my veins like blood. I could feel it all. I could feel...

In control... Of such power...

Like I was... Was complete...

I smiled at Chaos, then turned to the stunned Saffron and Kiima.

I grinned and spoke. "Super Sonic, reporting for duty!"

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONCLUDED...

- - - - - - -

A/N: Here we are, the home stretch! This will be the second-coming, the next chapter will be the end of Book One. Sonic Wind will continue after that with the ending, followed by the intro to Book 2. And finally, I have news.

The winner for Book 2 Crossover is...

MEGAMAN!

But, to stop the whole 'Megaman WHAT' posts, I will tell you. It will be a Megaman Fusion. Roll Casket and Megaman Volnutt will be appearing, along with Zeroine (A female Zero), Alia, and some others. Ranma will be having girl problems all over again!

Now, his girlfriend is now chosen. Here's the newest poll.

Should Chaos go with Ranma to this other world, or should it just be Ranma?

Tell me in your reviews what you think! Ja ne! 


	12. Berserker: Overlord

Sonic Wind By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and the Ranma 1/2 crew belong to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Sonic and his crew belong to SEGA. "Infected" is written and sang by Bad Religion.

A/N: Yes! Here we go with the finale of book one. The fight you've all been waiting for, Super Ranma versus Mecha Sonic! There is no holding these two back for the butt-kicking of the century! Hold on tight, ladies and gents, it's show time!

- - - - - - -

BERSERKER - OVERLORD

- - - - - - -

I had not a care in the world. I was super-powered and looking to end the conflicts. As I looked around at Kiima, Saffron, and the rest of them, I could only smile. These were my friends, and I wanted to protect the whole lot of them.

I heard voices approaching from off to the side. No surprise, really, I could sense them coming from miles away. I turned to be greeted with the remains of the Fiance Brigade. The Nerima Wrecking Crew. They stopped upon seeing me, and I could only wonder why.

Then, I looked at myself. I was aglow with a golden aura that felt like it could burn my flesh. But didn't. No one approached me too close from the Fiance Brigade.

"Ranma, this is your last chance! Leave those floozies and come back to me! I made you dinner to celebrate!" Oh yay... Toxic Waste for dinner if I go with Akane... Such delight...

"No way, Akane. There's no way in all creation will I go back to what I had. I have so much now, I cannot give it all up. That goes for the rest of you as well."

"If that way Airen think, Shampoo kill obstacle! Obstacles are for killing!"

"Wake the fuck up, Shampoo! Have you seen that little 'law' hold true anywhere in Nerima? No! If you try to kill someone, you WILL go to prison. And the fact you did kill someone while on a student visa will reflect badly on China if you are not punished by Chinese law!" Shampoo was taken aback by my words. Good. Maybe now she'll grow the fuck up and do things right.

She might have been the fiance I would have chosen, but that whole 'Ranma, I kill!" incident was still not forgotten. Not to mention I would be treated like a second class citizen until I blew Joketsuzoku to hell.

Geez, now that I think about it, I was more of a possession to these people. Mr. Tendo, Pops, Nabiki, Akane, all the rest of the fiances... I was just a THING to them. Damn them all.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." I said, walking over and putting my arms around Chaos. I gave her a small kiss on the cheek, before I grinned. "Wait for me?"

"Always."

I smiled, before taking off into the skies with a tail of golden light following me.

It didn't take me long to reach China. After all, a man flying through the skies of Earth like a comet can make a lot of mileage. And all this without a tank of gas...

Heh, I could see the waters of the ocean pass beneath me like nothing. Here I was, flying for once of my volition and not by a ki mallet strike ala Akane Tendo.

I realized this might have been a goodbye. Once again, I was rushing out to battle against someone who could likely kill me. And yet, with all this newfound power, not a worry was in my mind.

And yet, I WAS worried. But not for me. Thoughts of Chaos came to my mind, and I hoped only one thing. That I would be going back to see her. After all, she is the girl... The girl I will come to love and cherish...

Ahead! Right there, was a silver, metalic version of... me? What the hell? "What the hell are you!" I screamed as I rushed him, my mind still awhirl with thoughts of Chaos.

Now here I go,

I attacked. The words of a song I once heard filled my mind. I thought the lyrics were fitting for my current emotional rollercoaster. I just wanted this all to end. End so I could run off with Chaos together.

hope I don't break down,  
I won't take anything, I don't need anything,  
don't want to exist, I can't persist,  
please stop before I do it again,

My mind was still awhirl as I fought, my silver clone attacking me in familiar ways. He's fighting just like me! I need to think fast. The gears whirled in my head before a thought occured to me. What about all this speed in me?

just talk about nothing, let's talk about nothing,  
let's talk about no one, please talk about no one, someone, anyone

I burst forth with a blast of gold, and struck! I knew this had worked when my fist hit silver face. I heard it beep for a moment before a haymaker took me across the face. Only... no pain.

You and me have a disease,  
you affect me, you infect me,  
I'm afflicted, you're addicted,  
you and me, you and me

The power I held was intoxicating... Chaos! I must think of her, to hold off the power of my change... Please, no... Her lips... Sexy body... Her beautiful hair... The way her eyes glow when she smiles...

I'm on the edge,  
get against the wall,  
I'm so distracted,  
I love to strike you,  
here's my confession,  
you learned your lesson,  
stop me before I do it again

I was fighting on auto-pilot. Another haymaker took me in the face before I realized. Thoughts of Chaos would be breaking me away from the fight. But Sonic does not lose! Not for good, never!

just talk about nothing, let's talk about nothing,  
let's talk about no one, please talk about no one, someone, anyone

Another trade of blows burst forth, his blows landing to pretty much no effect, though mine would land to little effect. I was too distracted holding the power at bay, trying not to lose control... The first to lose sight of their goals... My goals... No, I will not fail!

You and me have a disease,  
you affect me, you infect me,  
I'm afflicted, you're addicted,  
you and me, you and me

I embraced the power I contained.

You're clear - as a heavy lead curtain want to drill you - like an ocean,  
we can work it out, I've been running out, now I'm running out don't be mad about it baby,

I controlled it, grasping the energy and starting to channel it. I started pushing it into my hands, pulling them back as the energy gathered.

You and me, you and me,  
I want to tie you, crucify you,

"Die, Silver Ranma!" I screamed as I shot forward, using my legs to land blows on him again, trying to keep him away from my hands. High kick, axe kick, roundhouse into foot-lock... Rising Demon Kick into Heavenly Comet Kick... Backslash Upper into Black Howling Strike. The flurry of blows came.

kneel before you, revile your body,  
you and me, we're made in heaven,

I felt the energy flicker for a second before silver hand met with flesh. I nearly lost my focus before kicking Silver in the head, sending it flying. The slash marks on my side weren't serious, just a little worrisome. The energy returned.

I want to take you, I want to break you,  
supplicate you with thorny roses

I threw the blast as Silver charged back in, no longer trusting the energy to protect me. I needed to end this quick. No telling how much longer I had left.

you and me are incurable I want to bathe you in holy water

The blast struck, but he just kept coming. He was looking to... Ow! He headbutted me, and it really hurt! The energy in me didn't fluctuate, so I figured my state must be wearing off. I tapped the energy more, begging it to help me.

I want to kill you upon the alter, you and me, you and me

CHAOS... CONTROL! And the resulting blast sent me to slumber, but not before I sent Silver into the scrap heap.

- - - - - - -

"And that's the last thing I remember." I said as I talked with acquantances about my latest outskirts. I was in China, but then I found myself back in Japan. Did I warp?

"So, you used Chaos Control?" Shade asked me. It didn't matter if I hid it anymore. I now remember... All of it...

"Shadow... Knuckles... Tails... I missed all of you so much... I only worry over who made that silver version of me..."

"You think it was Eggman?"

"You think he was reborn too? I hope not!"

"... Nah. Let's not accuse a dead man of anything. Let's just enjoy ourselves..." I said, looking to Chaos. I smiled, and was happy to notice the others getting closer to some of the other girls. Knuckles to Rouge, Tails to Cream, and Shadow to Amy. Tikal was a bit lonely looking, but I had faith she would find someone for herself.

Looking around, I got to my feet.

I was happy.

And I wanted to do nothing more...

Than run for the freedom of it.

Of course, settling down with Chaos wasn't on my list of to do YET. I wanted to, but there's so much more out there I wanted to do. After so many years of death...

Sonic the Hedgehog, previously a hedgehog, is now human. And ready to have some fun.

"RANMA!"

Whoops, that's my que. "See you, guys!" I gave Chaos a brief peck on the lips before taking off with the fiance brigade hot on my heels.

I could only grin.

Life was finally fun again.

And I won't complain about how interesting it is.

- - - - - - -

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Berserker saga of my story. Next to come will be soon, I hope. I didn't mean to take so long with this installment, but the lack of inspiration struck hard. Thanks for waiting patiently. 


	13. Book 1: Rebirth Outro

Sonic Wind By RankoSaotome

A/N: This is not another installment, merely an ending theme for book one. The next part will be the intro theme of book two. Then, I will start book two truly.

Disclaimer: Ranma and his 'friends' belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Sonic and his friends belong to Sonic Team. "Goodbye" was written and performed by SR-71.

- - - - - - -

Welcome to my basement. Now that my house has been rebuilt, I can now get some stuff done.

In chairs, I have the fiance brigade tied up. This would be the final huzzah of my little adventure. At least, for THIS adventure. Heh heh. You know me, I HAVE to have more adventures.

I take up my weapon of choice, the guitar. I nod to Shadow on backup guitar, and, to Chaos on drums, I blow her a kiss. She blows one back to me and I smiled.

And now...

"I'm everything you know

You wonder friend of foe

I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow

But you spit me out

Your stomach full of doubt

And still you're faking every word out of your mouth

But you won't let go

It's all about control

Understand I'm born to lead you will follow

I don't wanna stay

I'm running away

Don't you hear me when i say"

I strummed out the tunes on my guitar, with Sonic following up with some of his own tunes, and Chaos banging away on her drums. Seeing my chosen girl must have been like torture to the fiances. Good.

"Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone

You don't like being second

I don't like being wrong

I won't forget the way you made me feel

I won't regret running away from here

So I'll say goodbye again"

As the fiance brigad struggled against their bonds, I could only smile at their futile attempts. I just continued strumming on my guitar, using this moment to sing my final goodbye to them.

"Now it's there to see

You've forgotten me

Ever since I was the prince among the theives

So you hold me down

Strip away my crown

Can't contain me knowing all the truth I found

Always thinking small

Helping me to fall

Now you're jealousy and hate consumes us all

I don't wanna stay

I'm running away

Don't you hear me when i say"

My heart jumped into my throat as I kept singing, feeling the presences around me even as I focused on my guitar. And I could feel the happy aura around my loved one, and I felt content. That, and satisfied. Satisfied for the fact the fiance brigade were getting the picture of my song.

"Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone

You don't like being second

I don't like being wrong

I won't forget the way you made me feel

You think you see the world well you see nothing

Time is only gonna make it worse in the end

I won't regret running away from here

So I'll say goodbye again"

I rang out with a solo, holding onto the beat alone as I played like a madman. I was soon accompanied by the occasional beats of the drums.

"Don't hit me with your fears

I won't fit with your ideas

You missed what I'm about

I earned my way out

And in the end

I'll say goodbye again"

Another patch of notes without lyrics, as I played, I felt the rage inside of the song. I could feel the depression, and yet... I could feel the hope for the future. Hope with my chosen girlfriend, Chaos.

"I won't forget the way you made me feel

I won't regret running away from here

I won't forget the way you made me feel

I won't regret... So I say goodbye again"

I immediately went into the ending stretch, myself and the others going crazy on our instruments.

"Goodbye...so long...nice try...

So I'll say goodbye again

Goodbye...so long...nice try...

So I'll say goodbye again

Goodbye...so long...nice try...

So I'll say goodbye again

Goodbye...so long...nice try...

So I'll say goodbye again"

Several more notes and lines, and I ended the song. I could see the tears on the fiance brigade's faces, and figured they all got the punch line. And Kami-sama help them if they try to attack me ever again. And that does extend to Chaos and the others too.

Oh yes, Kami-sama help them...

- - - - - - -

A/N: That so ends book one of Sonic Wind. Stay tuned for the second book intro, followed by the first chapter of book two. See you next time!

Some may notice I changed the song I chose. 


	14. Book 2: Face of Adventure Intro

Sonic Wind By RankoSaotome

A/N: This is the intro to book two of Sonic Wind. This book is entitled Hunters. Hope you enjoy it as much as Rebirth.

Disclaimer: Ranma and his 'friends' are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi while Sonic and his friends are copyright of Sonic Team. "The Only" is written and performed by Static-X.

- - - - - - -

I was standing in the middle of a group of people. I was once again holding my guitar, waiting for my moment to shine once more.

I'm at the mall in Nerima, playing for a group of people. Behind me was a nameless group that had just asked me to play with them. I couldn't very well say no. I mean, I like to play.

The music started, and I lost myself in the rhythm.

"I'm winning, you're losing I'm falling, your agony Lower than Lower before Your forgotten memory"

I looked out upon the crowd as I sang, the more people that noticed us, the more came to watch us. I was feeling a bit overwhelmed as more and more came towards the circle of people, listening. I could see some of my friends and enemies amongst them.

"My heaven, your hell I'm killing, you're fantasy More and more, you follow Your divorced reality"

More people were coming! Geez, this group wasn't kidding when they said this would be big. I allowed a small smile to come up as I saw the love of my life, Chaos, near the back. She was wearing a lovely dress and watching me intently. Heh, I better treat her to something nice after this.

"You're trying to take me You're trying to make me This is the only Give me the only thing I'm tired of trying I'm tired of lying The only thing I understand is what I feel."

I love to sing. It's a fact that I love music almost as much as running and fighting. Well... reading manga was up there too, but not as high. Heh heh.

"Identity, fantasy Heresy, Killing me Lower and lower,before This thing to feed"

I looked out once again, and glared a little upon my ex-fiance, Akane Tendo. God, I hated that little brat. She was a spoiled brat, it was a fact of life. Briefly, I wondered if it was safe to sing the next part. Heh, do it anyways.

"Hypocrite, Lunatic Fanatic, heretic More and more you follow Your divorced reality"

I saw Akane trying to push her way through the ravers, before getting descended upon in a moshpit. Heh, let's see her handle THIS.

"You're trying to take me You're trying to make me This is the only Give me the only thing I'm tired of trying I'm tired of lying The only thing I understand is what I feel."

I delighted in seeing the brat being pushed around lie she was nothing, and noticed Chaos watching Akane as well. It would only be a matter of time...

"Hypocrite, lunatic, fantatic, heretic"

"RANMA!"

"You're trying to take me You're trying to make me This is the only Give me the only thing I'm tired of trying I'm tired of lying The only thing I understand is what I feel."

"RANMA NO BAKA!" I heard as I finished the song, and watched Akane starting to belt people out of her way. Frowning, I jumped over the group when the song finished, landed next to Chaos, and wrapped my arms around her.

After a brief peck on the lips, we were off like lightning, me carrying Chaos off as fast as I could. How was I to know... that I was going much too fast.

- - - - - - -

A/N: I'm not making the same mistake as with the start of this fanfic. Don't worry, if you don't see Book 2 - Part 1 after this, it will be up SOON. I'm working on it as you read this.

Enjoy! 


	15. Arrival

Sonic Wind

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and crew belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Sonic and crew belong to Sonic Team and SEGA. Megaman, and all the characters dealing with that multiverse, belongs to CAPCOM. "This Disaster" was sung by New Found Glory on the Catalyst CD. A worthy buy.

A/N: Here it is, Part 1 of my second Sonic Wind book, named Face of Adventure.

- - - - - - -

CHAPTER ONE

ARRIVAL

- - - - - - -

It was a new day, and I couldn't be happier. I was awake, in the room of a certain young woman. A certain young woman who I love. Who I had just last night been making love to. And, frankly, I was looking forward to a second go.

Chaos was a wild lover, open to many new things and willing to compromise on what she wanted out of it. We weren't ready for a child, so, of course, I had managed to head to a drug store and get some condoms. My mother would be disappointed with the lack of grandchildren thus far, but she would understand.

Oh yeah, how rude of me. To those new to my story, my name is Saotome Ranma. But people call me Sonic. Beside me, in her bed, is Scavenger Kale, Kale Scavenger where she's from. Although I think Saotome Kale sounds a bit cuter... And I was looking forward to when that name would be hers, provided I can ever get up the guts to ask this beautiful woman to marry a jock like me.

It's weird. Just the other day, I didn't know who I loved, now I desperately want to be always and forever with the one I chose.

Granted... 'Just the other day' was almost a month ago...

Oh, how rude of me again! Anyways, Kale is her given name, but we all call her Chaos. She has the most beautiful snow white hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to shimmer when she would look at me. I loved everything about her, not just her body. She is one of the most amazing girls I have ever known.

I met her a while back, on a fateful day of school. When I first saw her, I didn't know my feelings at first. But... Looking back now, it must have been love at first sight for me. It must be true, hindsight really is twenty twenty.

I love her with all my heart, more than I ever did for the other girls, especially Akane... And I had killed for Akane.

That in itself is a story I would rather not share. You probably know about me, so I'll just leave it at that. Be that as it may, there is little more that I like to do but watch my darling Chaos sleep.

I heard her move a little, and smiled. Running my fingers through her lovely hair, I kissed her on the forehead and smiled wider. "Wake up, my dear. It's morning."

I heard her moan a little before she opened one eye, looking at me with a smile. I kept my own smile on, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up. I returned her motion, bringing my lips to hers in a gentle, loving kiss.

When we pulled back, I could feel her hands on a certain part of my anatomy before I chuckled. "Wow, you're insatiable... But I wouldn't have it any other way." I said with a smile.

She giggled and rose her hands, running them through my blue hair. That's right. blue hair. My hair changed colors over time from when I awoke to a certain set of powers.

I grinned and let her play with my hair for a few seconds before kissing her once more, and rolling over to get out of bed.

Chaos had a nice, comfy bed as compared to my small futon at home. It was hard to return to the futon after having spent a few nights over with Chaos. Granted, at those times, we weren't getting much sleep, but I have to agree that the bed is better on my back.

Stretching, I heard Chaos getting out of bed as well. I turned my head just a bit to get a peek of her with a mischievous grin on my face.

"Don't even think about it." Was Chaos' reply, without even looking at me as she stretched. I grinned at this. She really knew me well. Either that, or I'm just getting predictable. Poor me.

"Okay." I said simply, before heading to the bathroom connected to Chaos' master bedroom.

That's the thing. Over the past month, we reorganized Chaos' house. Originally, she had left her parents' room and everything the same. In an attempt to cheer her up, we, that being me and my circle of good friends, helped to move things around, with her permission. We moved her parents' things out of the master bedroom and moved her things in, placing her parents' things in the attic or at the Scavenger family shrine, mostly her parents' most prized possessions.

I was happy to know that, when all was done, Chaos was happier. No longer waking to a constant reminder of the loss of her parents, instead she was looking to the future. A future with me, or so it seemed.

That made me happy beyond belief. The idea that the one I loved wanted to continue to spend time with me was a nice thought, especially since I had spent most of my life only with Oyaji. Having someone that truly cared for me was one of the brighter things in my life.

But I digress.

Alas, the peace could not last forever. I heard the doorbell as I was starting up the shower, and heard the door to the bedroom open and close.

As I came out of the shower, I heard talking downstairs. Getting dressed, I moved quickly to find out who it was before my blood ran cold.

I felt an immensely angry ki downstairs and I growled.

Akane...

I heard her familiar battle cry as I rushed out of the bedroom without pulling my shirt on, only wearing my jeans and socks. Reaching the bottom of the steps with a single bound, I turned to glare at the sight before me.

I knew it. Chaos was not one to fight unprovoked, but she didn't have the killer instincts in her normal form that others did. She needed to transform to be a willing fighter. So, being blindsided by Akane, wearing little else than her robe, set me off.

"AKANE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I screamed, charging my voice with my ki. Akane paused in attacking before turning to me with a glare.

"Claiming my fiance back."

"If you don't leave right now, I'm going to abolish you!"

"Oh yeah, kitty?"

Kitty? What the... OH HELL NO!

As soon as I saw the smirk on Akane's face, I knew it. She had let a bunch of cats in the house. Snarling, I belted Akane.

I only used part of my strength, but it was enough to send her flying outside without hitting any walls or doors.

I could hear the meowing. Using every ounce of my willpower, I walked over to Chaos and lift her into my arms. Turning to the bunch of cats, I moved around all of them and barked the loudest I could that human vocal cords would allow.

It worked partially. Most of the cats ran outside and trampled Akane. Some rushed further into the house and I sighed.

This was going to be a long day...

- - - - - - -

"It's cool now, Sonic. You can come out now." Shadow offered as he looked into the room I was in. Chaos had stayed with me, figuratively licking her wounds. Of course, this mostly consisted of the two of us making out, but I wasn't complaining.

"Great. Thanks, Shadow." I commented, sighing a bit. I was glad the cats were gone, and assault charges were being placed on Akane once again. If she's lucky, she'll only get a few years in prison.

Heh, and she's never been very lucky.

The most fun, though, is wanting to just get away from it all. I just want to grab Chaos and run with her in my arms. Head somewhere only we would know.

Settling down was something I didn't want to do yet, though. There was years of adventure ahead of not only myself, but for Chaos as well. And I just wanted to face it together with her. If just to be together with her no matter what happens.

However, as the reincarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog, it is my was to run as far as I can, as fast as I can, in search of adventure. And I'll drag along Chaos to enjoy the adventure, if I must.

Yawning, I lay back on the bed in the room Chaos and I often shared. I wasn't tired, just bored.

Chaos must have read my mind, since she moved up next to me, laying on her side. She was now dressed in a jean shorts and short green tanktop combo, just the kind of look I like on her. Granted, she'd be sexy in ANYTHING, but the more skin she showed showed how much she liked me. Or, at least, that's what I like to think. Anyways, by now, I was also dressed, now wearing a black t-shirt that read "People that think they know EVERYTHING annoy those of us that do". Chaos had bought me this shirt, and it's my favorite.

Well, it was just so BORING. "Sonic?" I heard, looking to my right at my lover. Looking her in the eyes, I could see how the recent assault on her has affected her. And it felt bad that I hadn't thought to act earlier.

Chaos looked at me, and I assume something showed on my face. "Sonic... No, Ranma... That was not your fault."

"But..."

"IT... WAS... NOT... YOUR... FAULT!" Chaos said to me, face to face, without a moment's hesitation. "Please, Ranma... It's all HER fault, there's nothing else to it."

"Chaos..."

"Please, Ranma... It does hurt ot think about, but I don't blame you. If anyone, I should be to blame. I let that brat into this house..." I listened for a few moments before wrapping my arms around her. Slowly, I let her bury her face into my shoulder, keeping her in my arms.

I could feel her shoulders shudder under myu hold, as the sounds of her sobs reached my ears and tore at my heart. In the past, this would have turned me into a blubbering idiot, but... Chaos had taught me better than that.

She had taught me girls, like her, sometimes just needed to let the tears out. It did no one, men and women alike, any good to bottle their feelings up. This began to shake up my own world, as my whole world was based on the idea that guys don't need to cry. However, I had promised myself that I would be more open for Chaos, no matter the consequences.

"Chaos... Come with me."

"Huh?"

"Let's run away together. Let's escape from it all."

Chaos looked touched, and that made me feel good. She gave me a brief peck on the lips, before literally leaping into my waiting arms, myself having gotten up off the bed when I told her to run away with me.

I rushed out of the house, locking the door once outside and saying goodbye to the others for a while.

I ran and ran, Chaos yelling with glee for me to go faster and faster. My legs blurred underneath me, striking the ground again and again like a atomically charged cheetah's legs. I pushed myself like a bullet, I ran worth all that I was, not caring how fast I was going.

Running, dashing, sprinting, faster, faster, FASTER...

I never knew I could run so fast!

As I ran, my thoughts rushed back to thoughts of Akane.

are you aware of how much you complicate me and are you aware your words suffocate me

First meeting, table to the head.

and don't deny you're talking behind my back to your friends and don't deny one day you'll need me need me

Staying with her, repeated malletings.

all my life I've been looking for the answers to the questions you never asked and we never planned on this disaster when will I let it go

Saving her from her own stupid fights, getting bullied.

so incomplete your stare is cold unlike anything I've ever seen so incomplete your body is tired and falling apart at the seams

Herb and the Kaisuifuu, being locked in girl form.

I won't deny (I won't deny)  
I took no part in ever wanting you back don't deny one day you'll need me need me

My eyes narrowed as I thought more, each thought being of Akane having the least amount of caring as to what anyone does for her.

all my life I've been looking for the answers to the questions you never asked and we never planned on this disaster when will I let it go

The Super Soba.

all my life I've been looking for the answers to the questions you never asked and we never planned on this disaster when will I let it go

Magical Dogi.

if it's tonight please let me know if it's tonight why don't you let me know

Saffron.

all my life I've been looking for the answers to the questions you never asked and we never planned on this disaster when will I let it go

The failed wedding.

all my life I've been looking for the answers to the questions you never asked and we never planned on this disaster when will I let it go

Since meeting my new friends...

when will I let it go

I finally let my thoughts absorb my hate for Akane, and I blast off like that gaijin hero, Superman. I was vaguely aware of going too fast, before coming to my senses.

"I... I can't stop!"

"WHAT!"

And all I knew after that was light.

- - - - - - -

Was it the catalyst? Was it the death of all? Was disaster upon us? What happened?

"Hey, you okay?"

Huh? What the...

"... My god, they're human!"

"Quickly, bring them to the infirmary! There's no time to waste! Go, before the Mavericks come for them!"

That was all I heard before I blacked out again.

Mavericks... What are those?

- - - - - - -

To Be Continued...

- - - - - - -

A/N: You may be thinking, 'What! Nooooo, not a cliffhanger!' Sorry, but I was running out of ideas for this chapter without going too much into my plans for this book. Like Book 1, Ranma will be facing a number of adversaries in some exciting and downright strange battles. In fact, I have an idea on what the first one will be like.

I will go into more detail in the first battle.

If you have any ideas, please, leave a review with your idea. If I like it, I'll incorporate it.

Oh, I'll be looking to use original characters as the adversaries. Have one you would like to see Ranma/Chaos face? Go ahead and leave a bio and info on them in a review! Most likely, I'll use it and credit you.

'Til next time, see ya around! 


	16. Notes From the Apparently Alive Author

This is a quick set of notes from the author, RankoSaotome, based upon one of his oldest, successful fan fiction, Sonic Wind. This is not a chapter or chapter supplement! Do not treat it as such!

Hello everyone! For those of you who are STILL waiting on the next chapter of Sonic Wind, I apologize for the MAJOR wait time...

Book 2, Chapter 1 (Arrival) was released on April 4th, 2006. It has been over a year since that chapter's release, and people had despaired that Sonic Wind would never be continued.

That is incorrect.

Believe it or not, but I found that creating a mass crossover, and finding a key point in Megaman X to insert Ranma and Chaos, is very difficult. I have often pondered how to do so, but I have very little, if any, success. The next chapter will likely be filler, in order to establish the world the two are now in.

In order to do so, I will be establishing a new timeline point into the Megaman official timeline. One moment while I talk about it.

Adding Megaman to this, I found, is very hard based on which version Megaman you use and in what way. So, I thought, why not do something completely different?

The Megaman storylines progress as such...

Official Timeline Megaman Megaman X Megaman Zero Megaman ZX Megaman Legends

Side Timeline (Introduced in Battle Network) Megaman Battle Network Megaman Star Force

I was originally trying to work with Megaman X, which is actually quite hard since my knowledge on each series is currently...

Megaman - Quite Good Megaman X - Not So Good Megaman Zero - Very Little Megaman ZX - Quite Good Megaman Legends - Quite Good Megaman Battle Network - Not Good Megaman Star Force - Decent

I already introduced Mavericks, so...

Megaman Megaman Legends Megaman Battle Network Megaman Star Force

Can all be removed from the possibilities. That leaves X, Zero, and ZX. But my knowledge of ZX is far greater, so...

I will be using ZX.

The story currently takes place in Signux, a village of Amazon reploids, which is ironic since most of Ranma's problems stems from Amazons. Over the course of the book, Ranma and Chaos will travel to Innerpeace, where Megaman ZX took place. This is several years after Megaman ZX, and we will assume the events of ZX Advent will not happen, since it is yet to be released as I write this (but it should come out soon!).

I might be able to accomplish making an actual chapter soon, and the filler chapter may not be needed, but if it is needed, you will be seeing filler as the next part. If it is not needed and I can make it work, the next chapter will be a true chapter.

Once again, I am sorry to make you all wait. I will work hard to bring the next part, whatever it may be, to you all for your entertainment.

Ja ne. 


	17. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: PLEASE READ!

Sonic Wind Author's Note #2

- - - - - - -

Apologizing to The Fans - But Bringing Good News!

- - - - - - -

Alright, you are all aware of my previous notes about Sonic Wind's 2nd Book. Well, looking back, I realized that if I started it off once more, there would be a definate difference in quality, not to mention that certain things have come to my attention. The story is not that well written or planned out. Not to mention that I feel many things could be done better, and certain events were left incomplete or undone.

Thus, I have decided that Sonic Wind will be undergoing a massive makeover, and a rewrite. I will be abandoning the songfic aspects, since people confuse what part is what, and instead pumping out more Sonic game goodness. Also, the first book seemed rushed, and the perverted factor does not truly sit well with me now.

Certain aspects will be changed, while the end result will hopefully remain the same. As well, the multi-crossover aspect will be vastly reduced. I might add another series or a series reference once a decade or so, but, hopefully, this new organization will make the series better.

As of THIS Sonic Wind story, I will leave it mostly alone. I will post the new revised version as its own entry, completely independant of this one. So, if you are still a fan of Sonic Wind, please look forward to the Chapter 1 revision sometime either today or tomorrow.

Also, characters will be introduced more slowly and with vastly different attitudes. Look forward to "Sonic Wind: Ranma the Hedgehog", the rewrite, speeding on in soon.

Once again, sorry to disappoint my fans that this is NOT a new chapter, but I pray that a rewrite of the series thus far will make upcoming chapters easier to pump out.

This is RankoSaotome wishing you all well. 


End file.
